Dreams of Absolutions
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: It has been a week since Silver saw Blaze die to save the future and he's left to pick up the pieces to rebuild the world. He finds himself trying to find the chaos emeralds to make the world return to normal and help a couple new friends. *Adopted* Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: World of the changed future

**Okay just so we're clear on this I adopted this story from zumby101 so credite goes to him. **

**This take place after silver defeated Iblis in sonic 06, instead of his timeline being 200 hundred years in the future zumby101 changed it to 20. That's all you'll need to know so your not confused.**

Silver looked out onto the city, seeing the light blue sky warmed his heart with a sense of accomplishment.

'I did it Iblis is gone...I have saved everyone from its burning flames...' Silver then looked down and something hit the ground and darkened it a little.

'But why did you have to go blaze?' more and more tears hit the ground as Silver let out all the sad emotions he had built up inside him. Who would blame him for shedding all those tears, what would you do if you lost your only and best friend?

**One and a half weeks later**

Silver was walking on the very darkened streets of the city, his psychic powers were very useful because he was able to push all the lava that surrounded the city back to the volcano whence it came and back down into the core of mobius.

"Hey Silver!" Silver turned his head and saw a little 10 year old girl with brownish hair and raggy clothes on.

"Hey Lily!" he said in a cheery voice. This little girl was one of Blazes friends, but she always looked up to her as like a big sister. She was just as sad as Silver was when she heard that she died, but she just like him subsided her sadness and was helping rebuild the city like everyone else.

"My daddy wanted me to ask you if you could find more food 'cause were almost out." Silver slowly shook his head and chuckled a little

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to feed all you black holes." Lily chuckled, she always loved it when Silver would joke around.

"Tell your daddy I'll take a look and bring any food I can find to his shop." she nodded with a smile and ran off to her house. In the absence of Blaze it would seem that Silver was now the big sister or in this case brother now. He started walking to the only building he was assured would have any food. He stopped infront of a big building that stretched out over a big lot

"Hello foodo'-mart." he said to himself as he walked in and looked around for food.

"Let's see...can of beans can of pears jar of applesauce...nothing, nothing, nothing." then he realized something. He jumped into the air and flew across the store and saw that every aisle was empty. No bread, no boxes, no cans, this place was completely devoid of food.

"Oh crude..."

He rushed back to the small settlement within the city and got to the supply store, where Lily and father lived. He entered into the shop and a big man with thining hair and a big black scar his arm turned around and grinned.

"Silver! What'cha got this time around?" the shop keep said. Silver started to speak in a nervous and worried tone

"Uh we're out of food Paul." Paul gasped and went wide eyed when he said that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing

"What?" he said a astonished tone

"We're out of food; this was all I found." he said as he set the 2 cans and jar of applesauce on the counter the shop keep was in front of.

"No. It can't be." he said still not believing that there wasn't any food left

"I am sorry Paul but it be. And I rather doubt that our little plants will grow fast enough to feed us." Silver said referring to a little field of plants that was behind his shop. He actually started it in case this happened, but he never expected that it would happen this quick.

"Silver what are we gonna do?" Paul asked in a worried tone, it doesn't really take a genius to realize that no food equals no life. Silver sighed at what Paul said because he knew what he had to do now.

"I have a idea Paul..." he said in a trembling tone, not really like this idea because he would have to leave the city for it.

"I could go out to the land beyond the volcano and try to find some food out there." the shop keep immediately shot back at Silver

"No Silver that's suicide!" he said in a panicked tone. Silver looked into the shop keeps eyes which were very reflective, Silver chuckled then looked over his shoulder to find the little eaves he saw reflect off Paul's eye.

"Lily I see you back there, please get out of the corner." She emerged and looked sad because she had heard everything that was said between them.

"Silver please don't go." she said in a sad voice. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to worry about him, worry if he could die like Blaze. He turned around and kneeled down to her, he took in a deep breath as he looked in those blue eyes that he couldn't lie to

"I have to, I don't want a pretty little Lily to die of thirst." she blushed at that as Silver grabbed some cloth from the counter and nodded to Paul to say 'I promise I'll be back' as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" Lily said and rushed to give him a plastic bottle with some water in it

"I don't care if I'm thirsty, you'll need this more than me." Silver did small smile and grabbed it. Whenever he was around her he could see a little bit of Blaze, and in this instance he saw her kindness

"We should be able to hold up for a couple of weeks Silver." Paul said to try to make Silver not worry about them. Silver nodded to Paul

"I'll be back as soon as possible." he said with determination in his eyes, he was about to run out before something grabbed onto him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lily hugging him from behind, he turned around and hugged her back

"I'll be back Lily, I promise." he said in a assuring voice, she let go and had tears in her eyes but was smiling.

"Go." she said with a semi-sad and happy voice, Silver then ran out and jumped in the air and took flight. Silver got the edge of the city and got pass the volcano and saw a endless wasteland beyond it, he flew really fast in to the wasteland.

'Do not worry my friends, I shall be back.' he thought as he flew through the wasteland.

**3 hours later**

Silver was starting to slow as the sun was setting. He slowly started to shut his eyes and flew to ground and rolled a little. When he finally stopped he rubbed his hand over his face to get rid of some dirt

"Ow..." he looked at the dimming light coming from the sun and knew what he needed

"I need some sleep." he said to himself, he put the cloth over him and snuggled into it a little to get comfortable. His eyes were clamped shut as he fell asleep and drifted into his dreams.

Silver could always remember his dreams, but lately it was always the same thing...seeing Blaze jump off the edge into the pool of lava, he'd run and jump to try to save her but was always pulled back by something and kept yelling 'Noooooooo!' which would always wake him up.

He awoke in the middle of the night and felt a slither on his leg.

"Hey!" he jumped up and saw a figure appear

"Helllloooo." the figure said in a slithery voice.

"Mind if you stay for dinner?" the serpent man said,

"You have food?" Silver asked

"Yeah, YOU!" he yelled out as he bit him and Silver screamed out in pain and punched him off

"Sorry I'm afraid I'm not on the menu." Silver said through his teeth as he grabbed his cloth and water bottle and jumped into the air.

"See ya, you crazy snake thing." Silver said in a mocking tone as he flew off as the serpent looked at her now escaping meal then yelled out

"Brothers and sisters FOOD!" a dozen other snake people jumped out and started attacking Silver. Biting him in mid air as Silver kept punching them off but he was getting progressively weaker because of the blood leaking out of him.

"Need to keep moving..." he said in weakening voice as he gritted his teeth and zoomed forward in the sky. After ten minutes he crashed on the ground next to and giant rock formation with a hole in it

"A...cave..." he said in a nearly silent voice as he tried to reach foreword but finally passed out.

'Is this how I die?' he asked himself as his blood leaked out and formed a pool around him.

'Here I come blaze.' he thought as his breathing started to go shallow as he cherished every breath as if it was his last. On the very edge of death he felt something warm grab him and take him in to the cave. He maintained semi-consciousness during this

"Who are you?" a boyish voice asked in a panicked tone. Silver mustered up what strength he had and spoke

"Silver... Silver the hedgehog..." then he passed out. The boy set him on a table then yelled out

"CHERRY!" footsteps could beheard echoing through the cave as someone emerged next to him

"I'm coming Sub!" she said as she rushed with bandages and peroxide in hand. She got next to Silver and started dabbing his wounds with peroxide

"He got really banged up huh Sub?" she said to her friend

"Yeah, he's lucky he found the cave; or to be alive for that matter." he said as she was aiding his wounds as quick as she could

"Who is he anyway?"

"Silver, Silver the hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2: subsonic and cherry

**Let me state something out if you don't like something don't rant to the guy who made it.**

Silver was unconscious and you could see a machine having a slow red line that bumped up every couple of seconds. A blue and red hedgehog was at his side keeping a eye on him.

'Could he be the person my parents told me about?' the hedgehog pondered as a orange bunny with two yellow tails walked in.

"Still the same?" Cherry asked

"Not so much as a twitch."

Cherry looked at the heavily bandaged white hedgehog in a very concerned look. His eyelids were moving really quickly, a indication that he was dreaming

"I wonder what's going on in that head of his."

**Meanwhile in silvers head**

All that could be seen was a endless void of nothing with a white figure floating.

"Where am I?... "the figure sighed.

" I failed . I always fail."

"You never failed." a girls voice appeared

"You're a example of how I did. I could've saved everyone including you if I could've tried harder to make Iblis accept me and then killed him."

"Silver I'm a example as to how you succeeded, how many people do you know that could battle monsters made of lava or battle robots and take them completely apart?" _Silver didn't want to listen to all this flattery_.

"Stop feeling sad for me doing what I did, I didn't want you to save me. I only wanted to save you." _tears started to drift off Silver's face_.

The figure approached him and kissed him

"Maybe will find each other again one day." she said

"I'd like that blaze."

"Now .. will you wake up already!" she yelled out then slapped across the face hard.

**Real world**

Silver immediately shoot up and Sub was leaning in a chair and when he saw Silver wake up, he almost fell out of his chair. Silver looked at his arms, legs, and chest and saw the red bandages. He looked to his side and saw a blue hedgehog with some quills in front of his face with each one of the tips being red even the ones on the back of his head. Silver kept looking at him thinking he looked familiar to someone he met a while ago.

"Sonic?"

"Depends which one?"

"There's more than one?" then the blue hedgehog stood up out of his chair.

"Yep I'm Sub-Sonic rose, but I prefer to be called Sub."

"Rose?" Silver was thinking he knew that last name from somewhere.

"I know who you are, my parents told me about you."

"Who are your parents?"

"Amy rose."

'That's who it was, that pink hedgehog that stopped me from getting to Sonic.' Silver thought to himself.

"Can you piece together who's my father?" Sub said in a sarcastic voice.

"I think I'll guess. Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yep your guess is right! Welcome to the green hill cave, this is where my parents were always hiding and fighting with those lava monsters that took over the world, and also every night my mom or dad told us stories of the adventures they had and my favorite was the one with you in it Silver." Silver then noticed something in what he just

"Us?"

"Oh yeah right, hey Cherry he's awake!" there were dainty footsteps heard coming to the room. What entered was a mango orange bunny with two fluffy yellow tails.

"Oh look our patient is awake, hi I'm Cheryl prowler, but please call me Cherry." she said in a cutesy voice.

"Well you certainly are sweet like one." Cherry grinned then heard a large grumbling noise. Silver laid a hand on his stomach.

"I'm guessing your hungry. Well don't worry about that for long I got soup in the kitchen." Cherry ran off into the kitchen. Silver realized something the instant he smelled the soup.

"You guys have food?" Silver asked, thinking that he could get his journey for food done and over with quick

"Had food, were pretty much out. We only have a few cans of fruit and beans." Silver felt bad, he felt like a big inconvenience to them. Just another mouth to feed

"Listen I don't want to make you run out of food faster so I'll be leaving if you don't mind" Silver shifted out of his bed and try to put weight on his legs but immediately sneered and put his legs back on the bed.

"It's ok dude, my mom told me to help those in need, and I'm going to keep my word to her." he said to him assuring him it was alright. Silver noticed something, after he mentioned his mother his voice got slightly sadder

'What is that implying?' Silver thought.

"Where's your mom?" Silver said. A tear slowly rolled off Sub's face and hit the ground and Silver saw how hard Sub was trying to keep another one from coming out.

'No way.' Silver thought

"When?" he asked. Sub took a deep whimpering breath.

"About five years ago. She died to protect me and Cherry, and her parents died to protect us to." in Silver's eye a tear was forming from this sad story.

"I am so sorry...but where's your dad?" Silver asked in a semi-sad voice

"He left one week before they died to try and find Iblis, he wanted to try and end this so that I and Cherry could one day see the beautiful world that they use to see everyday."

"You guys have been through so much...I understand what it's like to lose someone to." Silver said to try and relate to Sub

"Soup's on!" Cherry yelled out

"Need help?" Sub asked, Silver shook his head and raised out his hand and started to glow and lift himself out of the bed. Sub did a short chuckle

"Neat trick" Sub and Silver walked and floated to the table and sat down. Cherry appeared and set there steaming bowls down.

"Hope you love it." she said in a happy voice. Silver actually enjoyed the soup being as it was really the first he ever had.

"You're a good cook Cherry." Silver said to be nice, she just giggled to let him know thanks. Silver looked around the cave and saw a lot of lights on the ceiling of it, a small computer with desk and several other objects on it, a couch, and some old photo's. Silver felt sympathy for both of them seeing as how they both lost ones they loved. Silver eyes were drawn to the far end of the cave and saw a small glass globe with something blue in it. It had cords coming out the bottom of it and saw it was hooked up to all the lights and the computer.

'Is that a chaos emerald?'


	3. Chapter 3: the adventure begins

After dinner Silver walked out of the cave and looked to the night sky. It was something he had become accustomed to since Iblis was destroyed. He loved the stars, they were so mysterious to him and he always wondered what was up there with them. He sighed then looked down wishing he could have Blaze by his side to enjoy this beautiful night with him.

"Look there's the big dipper!" Silver heard then looked up and saw two pairs of feet hanging off the top of the cave.

"And there's Draco the dragon." Sub said to Cherry. Silver was looking up and was smiling with a tear in his eye. He wished that could be him and Blaze, but he was happy because if she didn't destroy iblis those two wouldn't be able to enjoy this night.

"Cherish each moment with her Sub." he silently said to himself as a single tear hit the ground as he turned around and entered back into the cave.

"Now where's space colony arc?" Cherry asked him as she laid on his shoulder looking up at the sky.

Sub came back in with Cherry sleeping in his arms, he set her down on her bed and tucked her in. Cherry meant more to him than anything in the world, he would willingly give his life for her. He stared at her with a small smile and kissed her on the cheek, to which Cherry weakly smiled to in her sleep

"Lover boy." Sub turned around and saw Silver with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up!" he said in an embarrassed voice, he then walked out of her room and walked to the couch and sat down. Silver followed and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Sub was amazed at how well silver had healed in only a couple hours after he woke up, there was only two bandages wraped around his arms at the moment and they barely had any blood on them.

"I see you're a quick healer" Silver chuckled then did a stretching motion with his left arm

"It's still stiff when I go to the left" Sub chuckled at that and gave Silver a nudge on his right arm. Silver sneered a little bit, it still hurt on his right arm a little. He then looked to Sub seriously then stood up

"I'm sorry Sub but I have to be going." Sub raised a eyebrow then began to speak

"Sure you can't stay any longer?" Silver just nodded

"I'm sorry I would stay longer but I need to help the people of my city." Sonic nodded to signify he understood

"You're definitely the hero my parents told me about." Sub said with a cheerful voice, he was truly glad to have met him. Silver had an idea to fix the world and decided that he'd probably need all the help he could get, starting with Sub.

"Hey Sub. I have a proposition of sorts to present to you." then Silver shifted his head to look at the emerald that was powering the cave. Sub shifted his head to see what Silver was looking at, he could infer that whatever this idea was it involved his father's emerald.

"And what would that be?" Sub asked with a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"I want to help my people but I also want to fix the world..." Silver started to hesitate, because he knew asking this would be a little too much to ask of someone you just met. "...and if I recall the chaos emeralds hold a lot of power." Sub stood up and blocked Silver's view of the emerald. He had a angry expression on his face as he blocked his view

"No you're not getting the emerald! My dad told me never to let it out of my sight and to keep it safe!" Sub said in a angry tone. He never broke his promises especially the ones he made to his parents, in fact he had a letter from his mother in his back pocket that he promised he would give his dad when he saw him again.

"Sub please I need it, think about it if they can stop time, or go back in it, or even teleport anywhere in the world then maybe if I had them all I could help bring the world back to its former green and blue self." Silver pleaded out to Sub who wouldn't listen. He was content on staying here and waiting for his father with Cherry

"NO! It's staying here to wait with me till my father gets back!"

"Please Sub you can be hero if you come with me and bring the emerald with, and who knows when the world returns to normal maybe we'll find your dad." Sub's eyes flickered with some intrigue at his last statement. He did want to see his father and recently he had begun to think that maybe waiting wasn't good enough. He kept his stern pose in front of the emerald as he thought about Silver's proposal again

"Sub let's just go with him." a girlish voice broke the silence. Sub and Silver looked to the side and saw a small mango orange bunny come out of a bedroom.

"Cherry." Sub said as she started to walk toward him

"Sub are parents were heroes and they always helped their friends. I think we should help him..." she stood infront of him staring into his eyes as she said something that she knew would hit him in his heart."...I think that's what Auntie Amy would want you to do." Sub closed his eyes and sighed trying to hold back a tear. Cherry flipped a switch to another room and the lights turned on to reveal a black, white, and orange plane.

"Whoa!" Silver said in awe as he looked at the plane in the hanger

"Say hello to the X tornado 3!" Cherry said with a enthusiastic voice as Silver looked around the plane.

"We can get going now if you want." Cherry said. Silver snapped out of his state of awe and nodded with a slight smile on his face. Then his expression changed to a curious look

"Is what you said back there really the reason you want to help me?" Cherry nodded with a smile

"Yeah Silver I just want to help you because that's what my parents would do." Cherry looked said whenever she talked about her parents she was so young when they died. Then the lights dimmed as a bright blue glow was coming toward them. Silver stood in front of Cherry and presented a fighting pose, then he returned to a normal pose when he saw it was Sub with the emerald in hand. He walked passed them toward the plane and opened something up and put the emerald in the plane. Sub turned toward Silver and Cherry and grinned

"Let's go fix the world." Silver gave a slight smile and Cherry ran to Sub and hugged him tightly.

The X tornado 3 was ready to fly off with its 12 year old pilot ready for takeoff. Silver and Sub were behind Cherry looking for another emerald on Tail's old radar.

"Okay head North West." Sub said to Cherry who flipped a couple switches and did a quick nod

"Alright let's see what she can do!" Cherry yelled out as she started to press forward on the throttle as the plane began to build speed.

"This should be interesting!" Sub said with enthusiasm in his voice

"Why do you say that?" Silver asked.

"Because this is the first time that she's flown outside of a old simulator, and also this first time this plane has flown." Silver went wide eyed after he said first time

"WHAT?!"

"Take off!" the plane started rushing forward as Silver was freaking out in the back.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the plane started rising to the skies and Silver was still freaking out till he felt a giant thonk on his head and passed out. Sub had a irritated look on his face as he wielded his mother's piko piko hammer in hand.

"Sub!" Cherry yelled out a little angry that he hit Silver

"What he was just gonna keep freaking out 'till we got to the emerald." Sub said validating his point. Cherry thought about it for a second and shrugged

"Good point well." she pushed the controls forward and the plane started going a lot faster.

"ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!"


	4. Chapter 4: welcome to angel island

Sub was just laying back and relaxing while Cherry was flying, Silver still being knocked out from the blow to the head he gave him earlier. Cherry was holding onto the controls as she hit a button then turned around to look at Sub. Sub's eyebrow rose as he leaned forward and pointed toward the controls

"Uh shouldn't you be...?"

"It's on auto pilot." Cherry said cutting him off, she was expecting him to ask that. Then she looked over Sub to see Silver still in the same position he was in after Sub hit him.

"Must've hit him pretty hard to be asleep for an hour." she complemented Sub as he grinned and shook his head

"I barely even tapped him." Sub said as Cherry laughed a little. Sub leaned back and looked up into the night sky. Something he realized he loved about flying was the fact you could see more stars in night sky when your right next to them compared to the ground. Cherry eventually looked up to the sky to see what Sub was starring at. She loved looking at the stars, because she knew her parents were probably somewhere up there. She yawned as Sub looked over at her and could see her heavy eyes. He gently kicked her with his foot to get her attention. She looked over to him to see Sub still leaning back with open arms

"You need some rest, here I'll be your mattress." He said as Cherry slightly smiled as she leaned onto Sub, resting her head on his chest with him wrapping his arms around her. Sub truly loved Cherry, she was the one thing that never changed. The one thing he convinced himself wasn't ever gonna die. Cherry snuggled around on him which made him giggle.

"Sub?" Cherry asked out of the blue as Sub looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"We're on this trip to find the emeralds and make the world a better place right?" Sub thought that was kind of a weird question to ask, but just shrugged slightly and said

"Yeah of course."

"But what would you do with the emeralds if you could do anything with them?" she asked out of simple curiosity. Sub really didn't know what to say, he barely even knew the power of the one he had let alone all seven. All he knew of them came from his mothers stories and that was one thing about them. So he chose that as his answer

"If I had them I turn super just like my dad use to." he said in a bland voice. Cherry moved around a little to look at him, expecting he'd say more. Sub looked into her eyes and could tell that, he also realized that what he said was kinda short so he thought for about a minute and just added his dream into the mix of it

"...And zoom across the whole world to find him." Cherry moved around a little to get back to her previous position so she could look at the stars again.

"You really miss him don't you?" she said as she kept looking to the sky

"Yeah, he's my hero Cherry and the only family I have left in the world besides you." Cherry smiled a little while she blushed, Sub not noticing because of the stars in the sky

"So what about you?" Sub asked feeling like if he answered her then she should answer him. Cherry's faint smile disappeared as tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. Sub suddenly felt something moist run down his chest slowly as he looked down to Cherry to see her crying as she looked up at the sky. Sub knew what that meant; whatever she was thinking about involved her parents because that's the only thing that made her cry. Sub moved her around and let her cry onto his chest as he held her close to him to tell her that he was there for her.

"I think I know what you would do." He said in a sorrowful voice as Cherry soaked up his chest which lead a steady stream down to his pants. He kept holding onto her rubbing her back to comfort her as he thought to himself about that question she asked.

"...now that I think about it I feel selfish." Cherry stopped crying for a little bit as she looked up with curiosity and sadness mixed in her eyes as she asked

"Why?"

"Because I still have a parent in this world and you don't even have one." He said as Cherry looked at him waiting for what he'd say next.

"I change my mind I would go back in time and save your mom and dad from Iblis if I had all the emeralds." Cherry looked at him with a small smile and a tear in her eye as she leaned forward a bit to kiss his cheek. The instant she did he gasped slightly then looked down at her

"I'm sorry Sub." she said apologizing for the guilt he must've been feeling from thinking he was selfish. To be honest she didn't think he was selfish, she really liked her uncle Sonic he was really fun to be around so it wouldn't have been bad for Sub to do what he wanted.

"You don't need to apologize." he said to her, he knew what he said was a bit selfish so really had no reason to apologize in his head. Cherry kept her small smile on as she recuddled herself in a comfortable position to sleep on Sub.

"Good night Sub." she said as her eyes began to close. Just before they closed completely she felt something warm go onto her head and sway back and forth.

"'night Cherry." Sub said in a sweet voice as he kept rubbing the top of her head as she fell asleep. He kept doing that for awhile as he thought

'She's so cute when she's asleep.' his eyes began to grow heavy as he yawned once. He wrapped his arms around Cherry and made her get closer to him without waking her. But just before he could fall asleep something struck the plane and immediately everyone was violently woken up. When Cherry woke up she immediately looked around the outside of the plane and saw a giant dent in the body.

"What the...!" then something struck the plane again. And everyone wobbled. They looked off the side of the plane and saw a floating piece of land and rocks flying toward them, with a figure on the island throwing them.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Sub yelled out as he waved his fist, but the person didn't listen and kept throwing the medium sized boulders.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS ISLAND!" the figure yelled out as he threw another small boulder at them. Cherry rushed to the controls and switched off auto pilot then shifted the controls to avoided the rock. The figure kept throwing them and she kept doing aerial maneuvers to dodge them. When Silver was stable enough he got up to Sub and back handed him.

"Ow what the heck was that for?" Sub said angerly to Silver as he rubbed his head. Silver then pointed to his head

"Was this big red bump here when I was awake?" he asked sarcastically as he shook his head "No I don't think so." then the plane quickly banged left which cause the two to almost fall out of the plane.

"Sorry." Cherry said not turning around to see Sub's and Silver's semi angry expressions.

"It's alright." Sub said through his teeth while rubbing the part of his back that hit the rim of the cockpit. Then a red light started flashing onto Cherry's face

"She can't take much more I need to set her down!" Cherry yelled out.

"Then allow me and Sub to give you a clear landing." Silver said as he cracked his knuckles

"Wait what?..." Sub said as Silver jumped out of the plane and grabbed onto Sub's arm.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Sub screamed out as he and Silver started to glow and float in the air. They flew quickly over to the figure on the island and as they landed Silver kicked him in the face. When they were finally on solid ground Sub put his hand over his heart as it beat rapidly with the sensation of almost falling to his death

"Never..._huff_...do that..._huff..._again." Sub said to Silver as he caught his breath

"Sorry only way to get here." he said gladly, because it was just another form of revenge to him for the big bump on his head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the figure Silver kicked said as he stood holding a big fist in front of his face and one hand on his nose.

"Listen why were you doing that?" Sub asked. He walked forward and got a good look at the figure, he was a dark redish orange guy with dreadlock like quills with bands in them with two big gloves with a single spike coming out of both and wearing pants with a black belt.

"I am the guardian of this island and you're not welcome here." he quickly brought out his fist pointing the spike at the end of his glove at both of the hedgehogs "SO GET OFF THE ISLAND!" he tried to rush them but they quickly dodge then Sub brought out his hammer and slammed it on his fist and he heard a couple cracking noises

"OOOOOOWWWW!" the guardian yelled out then ran into the forest behind him as he held onto his possibly broken hand. He didn't want to do this but decided he'd have a better chance of doing some damage to them in there then a direct assault. As Sub watched him flee into the forest he started waving Cherry in

"YOU'RE CLEARED FOR LANDING!" Sub yelled as Cherry started to land on the island in the exact place where the guardian was throwing rocks at them. Cherry was checking the damage on the plane as the sun started to rise and the two hedgehogs leaned on the plane with their eyes half closed, still feeling slightly tired. Cherry turned to the two hedgehogs and had the emerald tracer in hand

"It's going to take me a little while to get her air worthy again. But in the mean time you should go find the emerald." She said as she looked at the tracer "Readings show its on the island somewhere."

"Maybe that's what he's guarding" Silver stating out his idea. Sub shrugged to say 'maybe', then a thought occurred to him

"Wait we're not going to leave you alone Cherry." Sub said in a concerned voice. He was always there with Cherry, never separated ever so he wasn't going to let her out of his sight so easily

"I can take care of myself Sub." she said to him trying to assure him. Sub was very skeptical and Cherry could see it on his face. So she reached into the plane and grabbed out the emerald that powered it.

"If I run into any trouble I'll use this, ok." Sub still was concerned for her but before he could make his final decision he was violently pushed into the forest by Silver.

"HEY!" Sub yelled at Silver as he kept pushing him forward

"We'll be back soon Cherry." he said as she gently waved to them then returned to fixing the plane. About 5 minutes later Sub pushed back almost making Silver fall, that was his way of saying 'thanks a lot jerk'. Silver just shrugged it off and continued walking, as they walked the readings on the radar started getting stronger.

"Ok it should be that way." Sub said holding the tracer, then immediately got his foot stuck in a loop in the ground. Then he was quickly dragged upward and was upside down hanging off a tree in a matter of seconds. He dropped the tracer but before it hit the ground Silver caught it with his psychokinesis. He looked at Sub and snickered thinking that was karma for pushing him earlier

"WILL YOU GET ME DOWN!" Sub yelled out as Silver flew up and grabbed a piece of tree bark then started to tear the vine that was holding Sub. When he finally tore it in two he just let it go and let Sub fall straight down on his face. Silver laughed as Sub stood up with a angry muddy face, he dragged his hand across his face to wipe the mud off then pointed to Silver

"Ok you walk ahead from now on." he said in a aggravated tone

"No way I'm not getting into any-" Silver started to say then he saw his favorite fruit on the ground then ran toward the plant.

"...STRAWBERRIES!" he yelled out as Sub just stood there because he just thought that screamed trap. Silver grabbed them then some vines started moving on the ground and four wooden and metal bared squares came rushing toward him. Sub snickered then one came from behind him and pushed him into a tight caged box with Silver. It was suspended several feet above the ground as Sub looked at Silver with a angry look

"You idiot." Sub said as Silver gestured his hand toward him

"Strawberry?"


	5. Chapter 5: knuckles and his children

Cherry was fixing up the X tornado 3 with a torch and spare metal in hand. It wasn't too bad mostly it was just on big dent with some debris that found its way into the engine, so basically all she had to do was just bang the dent out and get all the rocks out of the engine. Unknown to her she was being watched by a orange figure that resembled the guardian that damaged the plane. As she finished banging out the dent she took a step back to see how it looked as the figure quietly walked over to her and quietly stood behind her

"There you go girl." Cherry said to herself as she turned around and was face to face with someone.

"AHHHHHH!" both Cherry and the figure yelled and jumped back. Cherry took a deep breath to calm herself down from the surprise and had her hand over her beating heart. She stared at the figure and could clearly tell that she was a girl, but she resembled that guardian guy who recked her ship so she kept her guard up as the girl began to speak.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she said as she did a short bow to apologize. Cherry then let her guard down slighty, from that short statement she could tell she was friendly unlike that guardian guy.

"It's ok I needed a good scare." Cherry said jokingly as she grinned while the girl giggled a little at her. Cherry was now convinced that she wasn't going to her hurt her, that other guy seemed like he didn't laugh much so that to her showed her that she was much more softer than the guy who damaged her plane.

"Uh excuse, but do you have a name?" Cherry asked wanting get a little information out of her. Who knew maybe she knew where the emerald was. She seemed a little reluctant to give out her name so Cherry decided to tell her hers

"My names Cheryl prowler but you can call me Cherry." the instant she said prowler the girls eyes widened with curiosity

"Wait...prowler...You wouldn't happen to be related to Tails prowler are you?" she nodded, not wanting to stay on the topic of her parents very long.

"Cool! My dad knew your dad." she said with excitement in her voice then started looking around the plane "Is he here right now?" Cherry just shook her head as she tried holding back a tear in her eye. 'Is he here?' that line ran through her head a dozen times, just making her sad because she knew the answer. No he wasn't and neither was her mother, both dead never to return. A tear ran down her face as those thoughts went through her head. The girl was on the other side of plane finishing her searching as she came full circle and saw Cherry crying.

"Something wrong?" she asked but got no answer. She quickly walked over to her and tried to look at her face which was tilted down to hide her expression.

"Did I say something?" she asked finding that could be the only reason why she was crying. Cherry just kept her head down as she silently said

"Mommy...daddy..." The girl kept her eyes on her as she realized why she was crying. They weren't here anymore

"Oh my I'm so sorry." she said feeling really bad because of the thoughts she could only guess that were going through her head. Cherry just shook her head as it rose with one of her hands that wiped her eyes.

"Don't be, it's ok." she said as she finished wiping away her tears. The girl wanted to show that she was sorry so then did the only nice thing she could think of

"Yuki."

"Yuki?" Cherry asked

"My name." she said as she a hand to her chest "Yuki the echidna." she continued then Cherry realized something

"Echidna? Like Knuckles?" Yuki shook her head

"Yep I'm his daughter, so wild guess says that you've heard of him?" Cherry nodded her head quickly

"Yeah my mom told me stories that had him in it with my father and Sonic."

"Hmm no kidding?" Cherry shook her head as she continued" My dad told me stories about them to. Guess we got some things in common."

"Yeah I guess." Cherry said then out of the jungle a giant yell like noise echoed out of it. As the echo stopped Yuki looked into the jungle from which she came from. She did a gesture to Cherry to tell her to follow her into the jungle. Cherry thought about just staying near the tornado 3 for Sub and Silver but ignoring her conscious she walked into the forest with Yuki.

"Where are we going Yuki?" Cherry asked as she tried swatting away flies that kept flying around her.

"You're coming with me to meet my dad."

**Meanwhile back with Sub and Silver**

Sub kept a angry look on his face the whole time that they were trapped in the cage. Silver didn't pay any attention to him as he ate his strawberries. Just as finished his last one and licked the remains off his gloves Sub finnaly snapped.

"WILL YOU STOP EATING ALREADY AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Sub yelled right in his ear. Silver looked to him in a confused look

"I don't know about you but I don't see anything around here that I can use to cut through these bar. Also I can't just break the crate on the off chance that we could land on the metal bars." Sub got even more frustrated as he yelled out

"HELLLLLLPPPPP!" Silver quickly covered his mouth then looked around the jungle

"Two things, one who are you yelling to? I doubt Cherry could even hear us from in here. And two, that crazy red guy could be around here and you could be leading him straight to us."

"Already done." a mannish voice said as two turned their heads and saw the crazy red guy down on the ground with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. He walked a few steps forward then stomped his foot on the ground as a pit opened with spikes in it directly under the cage the two hedgehogs were in. Then he jumped up onto their cage and looked at the vines holding them up above the ground. He looked down into the cage and saw Sub and Silver's worried faces

"It may be clich but who cares?" he stated to himself as he started to cut the vines with the spike on his left hand. Sub and Silver looked down at the spikes that would lead to their doom.

"You couldn't pass up the dang strawberries."

**Back with Cherry and Yuki**

"Dad! I'm home and I brought a guest!" Yuki yelled out as she and Cherry walked into a treeless part of the jungle. The first thing Cherry noticed about this plain was that in place of tree's there were blocked stones in ruins that were centered around a big stairway that lead up to something that shimmered green.

"You found a new pet?" said a older male voice that seemed to come from the top of the stairs. Yuki and Cherry walked to the top of the ruins to find a giant emerald that was a lightish green with a older red echidna sitting in front of it eating some grapes.

"Not exactly." she said as Cherry waved to say hi. Yuki's father got up and had a angry expression on his face. He had repeatedly told her about not brining anyone outside their family near the master emerald. But just as he was about to yell at Yuki he got a good look at the little girl she brought. She reminded him of two old friends he had

'Orange fur, big bunny ears, and two big yellow tails could she be?' he thought to himself as his expression faded away to a bland look on his face. Then Cherry took a step forward and looked at Knuckles

"My name is Cherry prowler." she said because she assumed that if she did tell him who she was then he'd probably try to hurt her like that other echidna that damaged the tornado. When she finished speaking Knuckles was certain, she was who he thought she was

"Your Tails' kid?" he said in semi disbelief as she nodded. Then a smile went across his face as he brought out his hand

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna and guardian of the master emerald." he said as she shook his hand with a smile. It was a weird feeling being in front of someone she heard stories about for so many years and had to respect as a hero, needless to say Cherry was ecstatic to meet him. Yuki smiled then walked back down the steps then took seat on the bottom ones and just relaxed and listened to the noises of the jungle. As Knuckles recieted his hand he began to wonder,

"Hey where are your folks? I haven't seen them in a long time and I always hoped that they were safe." He said as in a flash he began to think back to the last time he saw one of his friends

**15 years earlier**

Tails was rushing towards Angel Island with Knuckles in the back of his plane screaming out in pain but trying his best to deal with it

"NO! Tails turn this plane around I can still..." Knuckles started to say then felt a sharp pain at the side of his chest and screamed out in pain as he covered it

"No way Knux you need to get to the master emerald and heal" he said as he flew over the island and landed next to the echidna ruins. He picked up Knuckles and ran to the top of the ruins and set Knuckles next to the emerald. Almost immediately after he was set down the master emerald began to glow along with Knuckles. Tails sighed in relief as he saw his friend wounds healing

"Iblis never plays fair..." Knuckles began to say then sneered in pain as he covered his side. He tried to get up but was pushed back down by Tails

"It'll take time for you to heal, please stay here I'll be back for you as soon as possible." Tails said then ran back to his plane and flew back into the air. Knuckles tried to fight off his injuries to try and get up but failed as he watched his friend fly off back to a giant cloud of soot. With not much he could do, he just sighed then relaxed as the emerald slowly healed him

"I'll be waiting Tails..."

**Now**

"...Where are they?" Knuckles asked desperately wanting to see his friend. Just like when Yuki asked, Cherry became sad when he asked the question. She kept her head down because she knew he could probably read it off her face that something wasn't right. Knuckles kept looking at her waiting for a answer, then he became started to become impatient

"Where are my friends, please tell me?" Knuckles pleaded really wanting to know. Next to his kids they were the only things that meant anything to him. Cherry didn't know how to tell him, how can a twelve year old know to tell someone that their friends died? Cherry could only think of one way to tell him so did it. Knuckles kept his eyes on her and his expression changed to shock as he saw a tear run down her face. He knew what that meant, if she was sad when her dad was brought up as topic then that meant only one thing

"No...NNNNOOOOO!" Knuckles yelled out in disbelief as he slammed his fists on the ground mad at himself for not being there to protect them.

"Why them it should've been me ANYONE BUT THEM!" he yelled out to the sky as he kept slamming his fist on the ground. Cherry quickly took a couple steps back as she watched him punch out his emotions. Yuki quickly broke out of her state of relaxation and ran up the steps to her father. As soon as she got up there she grabbed her father and hugged him. She thought this was a better way of expressing his emotions then punching the ground till his Knuckles break. Knuckles latched onto his daughter and cried onto her shoulder. Cherry sighed as she shut her and let out a single tear, she felt sorry for Knuckles. She felt sympathetic for him since just like him almost everyone she ever knew was dead. Then from out of the jungle came a loud yell

"HELLLLPPPPPP!" Cherry quickly turned around and looked into the jungle to where the yell came from. Yuki looked to the jungle along with her father

"That sounded like Sub." Cherry said knowing his voice anywhere

"Who's Sub?" Yuki asked

"He's Sonic's and Amy's son." she said while still looking into the jungle to try and narrow down where he was. Knuckles didn't even want to ask about Amy and Sonic, he wasn't in the mood for any more bad news

"Well it sounds like he needs our help, let's go." Yuki said then ran into the forest with Cherry. Leaving Knuckles alone in self pity

"I should have helped them..." he sighed as he turned and faced the master emerald. "Why couldn't you fix me FASTER?" he yelled out as he slammed his fist against it forming a crack on the giant emerald as tears were rolling down his face.


	6. Chapter 6: I promise

Sub and Silver were looking up at the red guy who was slowly cutting the rope suspending them from the ground.

"Any last words?" he asked them in a smug tone as Sub glared at Silver, not really needing words at this point he punched him.

"Ow!"

"Idiot." he said while Silver rubbed himself. They were one cut away from plunging to their deaths before

"WAIT BROTHER STOP!" a feminine voice said as a orange figure appeared that resembled their executioner a lot

"Yuki? What do you want can't you see I'm busy?" he said as he got ready to cut the rope

"Nails put them down and stop trying to kill them!" Yuki pleaded out as Nails just glared at her

"No, dad told me if anyone got on the island that I should take them out and that's exactly what I'm going to do." he said as he was a split second from cutting the rope then a little rabbit ran out of the jungle

"NO! don't kill my friends please!" Cherry yelled out to Nails who stopped the instant she said that to get a look at her

"Don't kill them they're dad's friends!" Yuki lied because she knew that Nails wouldn't do anything to hurt their father in any way. Nail raised a eye brow and looked down at Sub and Silver

"What is my father's name?"

"What?"

"Answer that and I'll let you down, but I'm only giving you half a minute" Sub and Silver began to think of a good guess, as Sub thought he looked down at Cherry who was pointing to her hand. Sub mouthed the word 'what?' then she crack her knuckles, and with that he knew what she was trying to say.

"Times up, sayonara." he said as he brought out his hand

"Knuckles." Sub said aloud then Nails immediately stopped and looked back down to the two hedgehogs

"What?"

"Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna." Sub said remembering him from the stories his parents told him. Nails sighed then started swinging the cage back and forth as the rope slowly unwounded until it snapped and sent them flying toward Cherry and Yuki. Nails jumped off at the last second before the cage hit he ground and broke apart with both hedgehogs completely unharmed

"Sorry I was just doing what my dad told me to do, please come with me and I'll guide you to my father." Nails said as he turned into the thicker part of the jungle. Sub and Silver picked themselves up while dusting and picking splinters out of their arms.

"Come to think of it why didn't we just do that?" Silver asked

"Because the writer is stupid that's why." Sub said as Cherry ran to them

"Guys just play along until we get to his dad, he'll straighten this out." Cherry whispered to them then followed the echidna back to the ruins. Sub awed at the the ruins, they were just like what his mother and father described. They walked up the ruins and were immediately greeted by a older version of Nails

"Hello I'm Knuckles it's very nice to meet you." Knuckles said as he brought his hand for Sub to shake. Nails immediately noticed one word his father said

"Wait. 'Nice to meet'?" he glared at Yuki then looked over to Sub with a fist raised "YOU TRICKED ME!" he then tried to ram into Sub before Yuki got in his way.

"Get out of my way you liar!" he yelled out to her as she immediately slapped him

"You just don't kill or hurt people for no reason!" when Knuckles heard the word 'kill' he immediately started walking over to his son as he glared at him

"You tried to hurt them? I told you if anything happens on this island you are to tell me first before you do something stupid like almost killing someone...!" as he stopped infront of his son he rose his hand with one finger raised above the others

"First rule of martial arts, it's for self defense only never for violence" Nails was looking down feeling the humility of having his father talk down to him. As soon as he saw his son bow his head in defeat he turned back to Sub

"I apologize for my son he can be single minded sometimes. Now what is it you all want?" he asked them as he walked back over to the master emerald

"Well sir-"

"Please just Knuckles." he said as he leaned on the master emerald

"Ok...Knuckles we detected a chaos emerald here, do you have one or is what we detected that giant one behind you?" asked Cherry

"No we have one, Yuki if you will please." he said as she nodded and walked down the ruins to retrieve it

"Been awhile huh Silver?"

"Definitely has, because the last time I saw you, you didn't have those scars." silver said as he pointed to Knuckles face. When he mentioned it Knuckles started to rub his right arm where the scars were

"I was just trying to keep my friends alive..." he said then closed his eyes and let out a sigh

"I wish they were still here."

'Does he think everyone is dead?' Sub thought to himself

"They gave me reason to leave this place. Now I don't have a single one, not even chasing your dad." He tried to hold back a tear in his eye but it just wouldn't stay back. He assumed that if Cherry's parents were dead then that meant the same for Sub's. So it came as a shock to him when Sub said

"Uh knuckles my dad is still alive..."

"What?"

"He's alive, he's been tracking down Iblis for the past four years. I know this sounds crazy but I can feel something deep inside me that tells me he's still out there." knuckles started to grin and let out a short sigh.

"You're probably right, since you are your mothers child. I use to swear she had some kinda Sonic radar, until she just told us that she could feel him out." he said jokingly to say he got some joy out of what Sub said, at least not all his friends were dead. As Knuckles finished speaking, Yuki ran back up with the green emerald in hand. She ran over to Sub and presented it to him

"Here." Sub grabbed the emerald and looked into it, seeing the same glow he knew from his emerald

"Thank you."

"No problem." while that was going on Silver went to a grape vine that was wrapped around a big tree and picked a few off.

"Hey Sub, I know we got a important mission and all. But can we relax for a couple minutes?" Sub glared over to Silver and stomped toward him. Silver coward a little thinking he would hit him just like the time when he picked those strawberries and fell into a trap. But he was surprised when he felt Sub take a grape from his hand

"Yeah let's do that."

After a hour and a half of slacking and getting to know the echidna's, they got up and started back to the plane. The echidna's followed them there and when they were ready to go knuckles put his hand out as Cherry was about to start the plane

"Hold on guys." he then he looked over at Yuki and Nails. Nails looked at his father curiously wondering what he was doing while Yuki nodded to her father knowing what he wanted from them.

"You guys might need a little more help. So Yuki, Nails, I want you to accompany these nice kids and help them out." Nails eyes widened as he shook his head

"We can't leave you alone dad."

"Nails I can take care of myself I want you and your sister to help this world. I would come along to if it weren't for." he began to say then turned around and looked back toward the ruins. When Tails brought him back to the ruins he was practically on the brink of death, and even though the master emerald healed him there was a catch to it. He could never leave; the emerald was the thing keeping him alive. If he even took one step off the island it would mean complete game over for him. He sighed as he looked seriously into his son's eyes

"Please go with them, do it for me." Yuki ran up and hugged her father and he hugged back.

"I'll go dad." she said as she let go of her father and jumped into the plane. Leaving Knuckles with Nails who still didn't like the idea of leaving his father. But sucked it up and just stuck out his hand for his father to shake. When he did shake it Nails looked at him seriously

"I'm only doing this for you."

"Just be back soon." Knuckles said as he recited his hand

"I'll be back faster than that." Nails said as he jumped into the plane leaving his father chuckling. As soon as Nails jumped in the plane started and zoomed off the island, leaving Knuckles there waving goodbye

"See ya Knuckles." Silver yelled out

"Bye mister Knuckles." Cherry said. Knuckles smiled as he waved and watched them fly off, then he realized something

"Hey Sub!" Knuckles yelled out then Sub turned his head

"Tell your dad that old Knucklehead says 'hi'." Sub chuckled then raised his thumb

"I promise you I will." then they soared off into the distance leaving Knuckles alone with a smile on his face

"Have fun guys."


	7. Chapter 7: sonic the hero

You'd think it'd be less boring having two more people on the tornado 3, but since the echidnas were raised away from any form of society they really didn't have anything to talk about. It was a really awkward silence for a lot of the plane ride then after hours of just flying Silver finally decided to break the ice

"So who's your mom guys, I didn't see any other girl echidnas on the island." when Sub realized what Silver said he immediately grabbed him and covered his mouth

"Please don't feel obligated to answer that if you don't want to." Sub said in a humiliated tone as Silver tried to squirm out of Sub's hold. Sub only did that because he thought with the world being the way it was they're mom was probably dead like his. Needless to say what Yuki said next shock him, Silver, and Cherry

"Actually we don't have a mom." Sub took his hand off Silvers mouth both of them having a shocked mixed with curiosity look on their faces.

"What?" they both said in unison as Nails slowly opened his eyes and in a simplistic tone said

"We don't got no mommy."

"Then how are you guys even here?" Silver asked confused about what they were saying

"Well you see, my dad told me that one day he was sitting next to the master emerald and thought what his life would be like if he had kids. He said he could picture himself playing with two children that had big smiles on their faces and one on his own, and he loved every second of it..." Yuki started then Nails took over

"Then the master emerald started to glow as these thoughts went through his head. My father only realized it was glowing he heard a noise up coming from behind him. Then in one last flash of light the master emerald returned to normal, and left behind two crying baby echidnas..." then he pointed to him and Yuki.

"...and that's how were here." Yuki finished.

"Huh, cool story guys." Sub said as Silver nodded to agree with him.

"You got any?" Yuki asked Silver, when she asked he looked down at the floor of the ship and locked his fingers together

"No I don't." he said not really wanting to talk about how he tried to save the future and lost Blaze. Yuki just shrugged then looked over to Sub

"How bout' you?"

"Not really." Sub said figuring that Cherry already told her about how his mother died

" Besides I don't like looking back, I'm more of a in the now guy." Sub said as Nails rose a eyebrow while a thought crossed his head

"If you don't mind can I ask you something?" Sub nodded as he said

"Alright sure."

"Well..." he hesitated thinking about what would happen if he struck a nerve, but overcame his minor fear and just asked "Where's your dad? If Iblis is gone then shouldn't he have reappeared?" as he finished Sub took a deep breath as the memory of the day his dad left flashed through his head

"My dad didn't just leave home to fight Iblis, he left to help those who needed him."

**About roughly 5 years ago**

A cobalt blue hedgehog was putting on some new black gloves and shoes then cracked his neck when he finished. Then he jumped off his bed and walked into the kitchen to see a pink hedgehog at the table eating breakfast with her ten year old son. She looked over to him with a happy look on her face that soon faded when she saw him. The hedgehog struck a small smile then walked over to the table and rubbed his hand on the younger hedgehog's head messing up some of his quills

"Hey Subby." he said as Sub waved off his dad's hand and jumped up and hugged him

"Hi dad!" the small smile on his face grew a little bit as he hugged back then put him back on his seat. Then he looked at his wife who still had a sad look on her face. Sonic nudged his son on the shoulder then pointed him to go to back his room for a little bit, he nodded then got off his seat and ran over to his room. When his door closed two figures appeared holding hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Cream, hey Tails." Sonic said as he waved his hand over to them

"Hey Sonic." said Tails with Cream holding onto him. Sonic sighed then sat down and grabbed his wife's hand

'This is going to be painful.' Sonic thought to himself before he finally spoke

"Amy..." she looked up at him still having the same sad expression as before

"I know." she said as she took a deep breath"You want me to be here and I know that I have to." Sonic took another deep breath then continued where he left off

" You know I want to be here to see Subby grow up and get as fast as me some day and I want to be by you every minute as he grows so that I can see your beautiful smile everyday." A tear ran down Amy's face as she began to smile. He leaned forward and kissed her gently then slowly leaned back while still holding her hand. His eyes ran from her eyes down to the ring he gave her years ago.

"I love you Amy rose." Amy leaned toward Sonic and tilted his head up to look at her. She was smiling as she pushed Sonic toward her and did a even greater kiss on him. When she parted from his lips she slowly moved to one side of his head and whispered into his ear

"I love you to Sonic the hedgehog." then she drew back and put her other hand on top of the one he had on the table. "And I know you have to help the people who are suffering. But promise me you'll be back as soon as possible." she said as she reached under the table and revealed a light blue scarf that looked new. When she gave it to him, the first thing he did was look at it then rubbed it on his skin to get a feel on it. It was soft and warm and had some words at the bottom of it

'I will always love you' Sonic actually broke out a single tear that landed on the scarf then leaned in and hugged Amy with a sad smile on his face.

"I promise you I'll be back faster than that." he kissed her on the cheek on last time then got up and tied the scarf around his right arm. Then he stepped out of the cave and before he left he looked back to see his friends and wife looking at him with sad smiles on their faces. Sonic raised his thumb then weakly smiled before he ran off to go help those in need. Unknown to everyone there were two children eavesdropping the whole time, with one of them breaking out into tears but with a smile on his face as the other held onto to him

"Go dad." said as he wiped the tears off his face

"Go help people and make the world better."

**Now**

Sub held back the tear that could've broken out from telling that story as Yuki actually let out a couple tears while Nails had his mouth slightly open in amazement.

"My dad is a hero in my book, it takes someone seriously courageous to go out and help a world in pain and it takes even more guts to go out there not knowing what will happen to your family without you being there." as he finished he didn't even notice that Cherry was crying a little. She always cried at that story because she could imagine how painful that must've been for her parents and auntie Amy to say bye to their friend. She kept looking forward and saw a bright light far ahead. She quickly looked at the chaos emerald radar and saw that there was a emerald close by

"Guys I found another one!" they all looked at Cherry and then looked forward at the very bright light.

"I'm guessing it's there, isn't it?" Sub asked as Cherry shrugged

"Only one way to find out." she said as she pushed the throttle forward that caused the plane to zoom forward toward the light


	8. Chapter 8: newtech city

The tornado 3 was rushing forward toward a great light with everyone squinting their eyes trying to make out what it was. Little did they know that while they were trying to figure out what lay ahead, a black figure floating on a board was rushing toward them. He did flips and 360's while as he got closer and closer to them. He always liked to show off even when no one was noticing. The light began to form into shapes, very tall rectangular shapes. Then it became very clear at what they were heading towards

"That's a city!" Sub said as everyone looked ahead with wide eyes

"But that doesn't make sense, how can there be a metropolis like that still on the planet?" Cherry stated out as the figure was rushing toward the side of the plane, making sure he laid low to not cause any commotion yet. As everyone kept awing at the city a thought crossed Silver's mind

"Hey! If that's a city I bet it has a lot food!" everyone quickly looked back to him as he continued "And if it does maybe I can get the supplies I need for my friends back home!" Silver finished in a excited tone. Then the black figure emerged from the back of the cockpit and poked Yuki in the back of the head. She turned around figuring it was just Nails but then she jumped and shrieked when she realized who actually poked her. Everyone quickly looked at Yuki who almost fell out of the plane but the figure pushed her back into the plane. Nail's immediately jumped in and grabbed his sister's hand and quickly pulled her to a more stable position. When she was stable he quickly tried to punch the figure who just did a back flip on his board and avoided the punch.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Nail's yelled out to the figure who drifted back to the ship and lifted some goggles he had on his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, but I need to see if you guys are friendly's." he said as he put left hand on his hip. Cherry quickly put the tornado in auto pilot and turned to face him

"I can assure we are." she began then noticed something stuck to his side. It was shapped like a emblem and it shimmered from the light of the city

"Wait are you in charge of that city in the distance." Cherry asked. The boy on the board accelerated forward to the cockpit of the plane to make eye contact with Cherry as he said

"Not really, I'm one of two guardians the town has but people treat me like I'm the guy in charge." he then tapped his foot on his board then a little circle popped out and bounced to his hand. He quickly brought it to his face and spoke into it

"Blackhawk to gate control permission to open gate for me and one plane of friendly's." a staticy noise went through the air as he finished talking then another voice emereged

"Uh permission granted only if you can inform me on who is entering the city." then Blackhawk looked at Sub and grinned

"Hey Sonic you need a hair cut I can barely recognize you." Sub's eyes widened as he heard him say his dad's name.

'He knows my father?'

"We got a plane carrying Sonic the hedgehog and some friends, so permission granted?" he asked then a second later he got his response

"Permission granted sir."

"Roger." he said as he bounced his communicator back into his board then zoomed infornt of the plane and waved his hand for them to follow.

"Alright follow me!" he said as he rushed forward toward the city with the plane not to far behind him. As the city became clearer to them, they could make out a giant dome that went across the whole city which they assumed was for protection. As they got closer and closer to it Blackhawk waved them to follow and guided them to a opening in the dome. They flew through the opening and landed on a clean concrete strip as Blackhawk landed on and kicked his board into his hand. As soon as it was ok Sub immediately jumped out and ran to him

"You know my dad!" he asked excitedly as Blackhawk raised a eyebrow while he looked at him.

"Wait your not Sonic?" he quickly put a hand on his hip and was about to pull out something

"Whoa hold up!" Sub yelled out as Blackhawk stopped and looked at him more. For some reason this guy looked familiar to him. Then in a quick flash he remembered a picture that Sonic once showed him, he told him that was the reason he wanted to help the world. He slowly readjusted to his normal posture as he said

"Your Sub-sonic"

"Yeah. Now how do you know my dad?" he asked as his friends walked to his side

"Your dad and my dad go way back, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Jet the hawk?" he asked as Cherry went wide eyed

"Wait your dad is Jet!" Blackhawk did a quick nodded with grin

"The one and only, I'm Blackhawk if you didn't hear it on my radio." he said as he took a couple steps forward towards them and put his hand in the air and turned "Welcome to newtech city!" he said then put his hand out infront of him to let them go first into the city. He toured them around the uptown area of the small city as Cherry and Yuki looked around at the shops that Blackhawk pointed out. While Silver, Sub, and Nails were attracted to the scents of the great restaurants nearby. Blackhawk could see that they all wanted something so he gave them some money to blow through

"Have fun." he said and with that they did

**A little over a hour later**

Cherry and Yuki came out of a store smiling with each of them holding a bag filled with mostly clothes. As they left the store they looked over at a buffet and saw the boys getting kicked out of it

"HEY IT SAID ALL YOU COULD EAT!" Nail's yelled out as the cook slammed the door.

"Jezz some people, am I right Silver?" he asked as he looked over at Silver who had a guilty look on his face. He didn't eat much at the buffet because he couldn't help but think of his friends back home who were possibly starving. Sub patted him on the back as Silver looked up at him while Nail's walked over to them

"Hey, why don't we go find Blackhawk and ask him if we can get some supplies for your people?" Sub asked as Silver picked himself up and nodded. While all this was going on the girls slowly walked to them laughing

"Oh shut up you two, it did say all you could eat" Nails yelled at them with angry look on his face.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where Blackhawk is?" Sub asked them as Cherry pointed passed a allyway toward a apartment building.

"He said that when we were done that we should meet him there"

"Well I guess since were broke now that means we're done." Silver said as they walked into the ally. When they were half way through it someone grabbed Cherry and held something sharp to her neck as she screamed. Everyone quickly turned around and saw a man in black holding a knife to her neck while she had a terrified look on her face

"YOU LET HER GO!" Sub yelled out as he tried to run to her but quickly stopped when the man pulled out a gun and pointed it toward him.

"Now you listen to me big spenders, you're gonna give me all the loot you have. Then maybe I'll give you back this little bunny" he said in scary mixed with happy tone. Sub was trying to think of a way to save her before he heard a big thud

"Ugh!" the thug yelled out as his hand fell away from Cherry's neck. When she was free she quickly ran over to Sub who held her close to him.

"Are you ok?" Sub asked but only got her shaking as a response. When the thug fell completely down to the ground a figure with bat wings could be seen behind him with a clear look of anger on his face.

"Didn't I take care of you last week?" he said in a annoyed voice as he looked down at him. Then he walked over to Sub who was holding Cherry in his arms as he looked at him.

"Thank you" he said as the figure revealed himself in the light. The light revealed that he was a black hedgehog with different colored highlights on his Quils wearing jean pants and gloves. As he looked at him, something in his head told him that this guy seemed familiar. Then he remembered something his dad told him, something about a black hedgehog. So he just asked

"Are you Shadow?" he just shook his head as he spoke

"Nice guess though, your father asked that to when he first meet me." Sub's eyes went wide when he mentioned his dad

"No I'm not my father, I'm Vincent, Vincent the hedgebat."


	9. Chapter 9: serena eggman

Vincent had taken them the rest of the way to Blackhawk's apartment and when they got up there they saw him there next to his open door. He looked over to Cherry who was still shaken from that run in with the thug

"I'm sorry about that, not everyone in this city is as nice as me." he said sympathetically as he gestured them in "But thank goodness that Vincent was there when that happened." Vincent grinned then said

"I was only doing what anyone else would've done." They all walked into Blackhawk's apartment and sat on whatever they could find in his living room. Sub stuck by Cherry the whole time since it happened so that she could feel safe, which she did. Blackhawk went into his kitchen and started boiling some water and got out some with packets that he poured into cups. When everyone got situated Vincent began to speak

"So you're Sub-sonic?" Sub nodded while Cherry kept her arms around him.

"You do look a lot like your father, except for the red in your quills I know you get that from your mom."

"How do you know my dad?" Sub asked to break the one track conversation. Vincent crossed his arms then leaned against the wall as memories before he got to he came to this city flashed through his head

"Your dad brought me here." Vincent said as Sub raised a eyebrow and everyone else listened to Vincent. He sighed before he began, still thinking of some of the painful memories that surrounded him

"He found me and my mom not too far away from Soleana. During the time my mother was really sick and I couldn't take care of her no matter how hard I tried. So your dad found us and brought me and her here. He said we'd be safe here and that my mom would get better. It was really when I realized that only one of those things were right." he said as he closed his eyes trying hold back a tear. Everyone already knew what he was going say before he even said it

"She died a week after we got here." Silver at that moment felt guilt, because he went to the past and probably could've stopped this from happening and sparred all these people the sorrow they were feeling.

"Where's your dad?" Sub asked as Vincent was about to answer.

"He's at my place." Silver said before Vincent could speak. Everyone immediately looked over at him with puzzled looks on their faces

"What?" Vincent said with a mixture of confusion and anxiousness in his voice. He hadn't seen his father since he was three so this immediately struck his curiosity

"Shadow came to my city a long time ago to try and stop Iblis. But he failed and was turned to stone from his efforts to contain him. I found him after I defeated Iblis near a volcano and then I brought him down to the city and placed him my little shelter, before I left I was trying to find a way to revive him." he said as Blackhawk came into the room with a couple of steaming cups that he handed to everyone.

"Here guys nice and hot." he said as he handed the last one to Silver. Silver looked at it curiously then took one sip. It was hot, brown, and had a couple of white fluffy things floating in it and most of all it tasted good. Cherry and Sub had to share a cup but they didn't mind, they usually had to share a lot of things. When Cherry took a sip she formed a chocolate mustache and Sub chuckled at her as she looked at him with a eyebrow raised

"What?"

"Your face." he said as she pated her hand near her mouth and pulled it back to see some of her hot chocolate on it. "Here I got" Sub said as he rubbed his finger over her upper lip and licked it off. Nails tried gulping it all down in one hit but he scorched his neck after the first 5 seconds. Yuki was just in the corner giggling at her brother's mistake and taking tiny sips so she didn't end up like him

"I'm really sorry for that happening, so anything you want or need just feel free to ask." Blackhawk said in a sincere voice then Silver interjected

"Actually there is one thing."

**One hour of explanation later**

"Ok I can get you the supplies you need, besides we got more food then we need anyways." Blackhawk said then chuckled "Anything else?"

"Actually yeah...you wouldn't happen to know where a chaos emerald is?" Silver asked hesitantly. Figuring he probably didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Oh you mean that?" Blackhawk said then pointed to a shelf high above the room to which everyone looked at and low and behold there was the yellow emerald. As soon as Nails saw it he rushed to it and grabbed it

"Woah take it easy." Blackhawk said as Nails looked at it in his hands

"It's real." he said as everyone thought the same thought

'no duh'

"You know, that use to power the city. Until I found the arks of the cosmos and converted them into a power source." Blackhawk said, loving to talk about any accomplishment he had under his belt. No one really cared because they had no idea what he was talking about. All except Vincent who was rolling his eyes at his friend

'Who are you trying to impress?' he thought to himself as Cherry looked over at Blackhawk who blushed a little and chuckled. Then Vincent came to a realization

'Oh wow, he has a crush on her' he thought to himself as he chuckled in his mind

"You're really smart Blackhawk." Cherry said as he shrugged

"Well I wouldn't say really." that made Cherry chuckle. Which made Sub a little jealous that she was talking to him, he could see right through him and know that he liked her so he quickly interjected

"Well we gotta get going." Sub said as he stood up and tried to push Cherry off the couch

"Ow Sub stop, why cant we relax for a little?"

"Because Silver has to help his people and we need to find emeralds, so unless he has another. "

"Actually." Vincent interjected as everyone looked at him "I know where another one is." he said hesitantly as he kept his arms crossed

"Really?" cherry asked as he nodded

"Yeah, it use to be mine before she stole it." he said sadly as he rubbed a scar on his right with his finger.

"Who stole it?" Cherry asked as Vincent looked down

"Dr. Serena Eggman." he said slowly as Sub and Cherry went wide eyed from the name he said.

"She is the daughter of that fat but Dr. eggman." Vincent began to explain as Sub and Cherry both made disgusted looks. They once saw a photo of Dr. eggman defeated by their parents, they both agreed that he was super fat so they couldn't imagine him reproducing with anything.

"Though I shouldn't say daughter. She's really just a genetic expirement that he made to carry on his work after his death. So she runs the 'eggman empire'. " he stressing the quotation with his hands to mock her "And has tried to break into this city many times in the past and tried to kill me and Blackhawk." that last part made everyone gasp except for Nails and Blackhawk. Sub could tell he was serious, which meant that if he wanted all the emeralds then he'd have to go through this devil like women. So he took a big breath then looked up at him and solemnly asked

"Where is she...?"

"You can't be serious!" he said in disbelief as he uncrossed his arms and took a few steps forward "She's vicious, me and Blackhawk barely got out of her heck hole alive!" he said with a hint of fright in his voice as Sub stood up and grinned at him

"What's life without a little danger?" he asked as Vincent was left speechless. Then he grinned as he lightly punched him on the shoulder

"We might die." Vincent said jokingly as sub kept his grin up

"What's the worse that could happen?" he said sarcastically as Silver stood up and walked over to Sub and Vincent

"Can anyone join in the fun or is it a private matter?" he asked jokingly then put out his hand then Sub slammed down his hand as Vincent did the same. Then Nail's joined in and slammed his big hand on to the three's

"As long I get to punch things I'm with you guys." then Yuki walked over and gently put her hand into the mix.

"I'm with you Nails" Then Sub looked over to Cherry who was slightly smiling at them. Then Sub mouthed the words 'join us' which made he giggle as she got up and placed her hand on everyone else's. Then she looked over at Sub and mouthed the words

'I was going help anyway' then they all rose their hands and high-fived each other all at once.


	10. Chapter 10: all acording to plan

Everyone was in the X tornado 3 which was transformed for combat as Vincent looked out to a great plain that had smoke going into the air in the far reach of the plain. He had a solemn look on his face as someone walked to his side

"Hey Sub." he said not even needing to look behind him

"Hey Vinny." Sub said as he stood next to him "So that's where she's hiding?"

"Yeah, but don't forget for one second that she's vicious." He began to say as he turned to face him and changed his voice to a more serious tone as he rubbed his left arm remembering the last time he tried get his emerald back "She delights in making anything that has a pulse suffer. She is in every sense of the word a monster." he said stressing on the end of his sentence to make sure he understood. Sub just rolled his eyes, he was starting to get a little annoyed with Vincent's warnings. In his mind he thought that this was just like one of the stories his parents told him, and in those stories they never died or really got hurt. So he was completely confident that they were going to succeed

"I understand Vincent, I get the seriousness of the situation. But nothing you say is going to make me back down from this." he said as he clenched his fist. Vincent broke a small smirk and brought out his hand for Sub to shake

"Don't forget to follow the plan." Vincent said and Sub nodded. Then Silver walked over to them

"We have to kick this off right now." he said as they both nodded then looked back to the plain

"I'll catch you later." Vincent said then disappeared in a dim red flash while Sub and the others kept flying toward the plain.

Meanwhile, in a dark room with a dozen screens with a chair faced toward them. Lay a dark boney hand on one of the shoulder of the chair moving only slightly as a rat scurried toward the chair. Only to be kicked up and caught by the hand and squeezed while a dark giggle echoed through the room. The rat squealed for mercy while the giggle increased with the grip of the hand. Then just when it was on verge of death one of the many screens started to flash red.

"hmmm..?" a girlish voice said as the rat dropped out of her hand and scurried away. She looked to the screen and saw a tiny little dot on a radar screen that had some words next to it that made her sigh

"Hmph looks like that prick is trying break in again." she said as her finger slowly pressed a button on her chair that caused the sound of clanking metal that echoed behind her. Then a controller popped out of the wall and was taken to her by a little robot. Then one of the screens changed to a image of a empty plain with a tiny black dot inching forward

"Sweet target practice." she said with a grin as she pressed another button that caused a circle to appear on the screen with four lines that went up down and side to side. She moved a joy stick that moved with the circle on the screen and targeted it on the dot

"Fire." she said simply as bullets flew straight at the dot, but before they hit the target just disappeared. Then a black hedgehog with different colors on his quils appeared in front of the camera on her turret

"Good morning witch." he said then shattered the camera with one punch. That caused her screen to turn to static as she tapped some buttons on her arm rest that caused the screen to clear up and read the word 'DEPLOYING'. In the battlefield Vincent was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of robots who were shooting at him. He rapidly used his chaos control to dodge them and reappear on top of a robot's head. To which the other robots started shooting at him and in turn shoot the robot he was on to scrap metal. He quickly hopped off the robots head and onto another then another and another to which robots kept cluelessly firing at themselves till there was only ten left.

"Jezz your programming sucks." Vincent said as he hopped off a pile of broken robot and struck a fighting pose. Then the remaining 10 robots eyes began to glow red as Vincent kept his pose up and watched what the robots were doing. They quickly linked together forming two giant arms with a big torso and small tube like legs with a dome like head at the top.

"Welcome back to heck!" yelled out a girlish voice through the machine "And this time I'm making sure your permanent resident!" it quickly slammed it fists on the ground causing it to shake. Vincent quickly jumped in the air and disappeared then reappeared on the back of the robot with one fist cocked out

"That's cheap." she said as she slammed her back on the ground but Vincent jumped off it before it hit the ground. Then while it got back up Vincent pointed out his hand and yelled out

"Chaos multi-bolt!" then blue, grey, and red bolts came flying out of his hand and hit the torso of the robot. But to no avail it only left black marks

"I just had it painted!" she yelled as the robot jumped back on to its feet and rushed to Vincent who disappeared again. Then two antena's rose out of the shoulders of the robot and let out a hypitched sound. Then Vincent staicly reappeared in the same place

"What the?"

"Portable chaos nullifier." she said as the robot ran up and hit Vincent in the chest causing him to fly back and hit a rock. He coughed up a couple drops of blood then fell to his knees as the robot walked over to Vincent and picked him up to squeeze the life out him as he screamed. Serena had a crazy smile on her face as she saw the hedgebat being tortured

"Hold still for couple more seconds and you'll be dead like your mommy." she said as the robot's grip increased causing him to yell out again. But it wasn't out of pain it was out of anger as his eyes began to close. Then out of nowhere

"Sorry to keep you WAITING!" Sub yelled out as he dropped from the sky and slammed his hammer down on the robot's head causing sparks to shot and making it's legs give in to its weight. It released Vincent who began to fall then glowed light blue and zoomed up to the sky where the tornado 3 was hovering by. He landed in the plane just when Silver and Nails decided jumped out and hit the robot again. Nails landed on the ground facing the robot while cracked his knuckles and growled

"I got this one guys!" he said then ran up to the robot and slammed his fist into its torso making sure that the big spike on his glove stabbed its way into it. Then he rapidly moved his fist creating a big split in the robot then jumped off it. The robot started creaked and made weird noise as it tried to get up.

In the dark room, the screens were flashing red and showing pictures of the robot's body with parts in the torso flashing like crazy

"Hmph Break my toy gonna make them pay for that." she said angrily as she pressed a couple buttons on the arm rest. Then a side screen began to flash the words 'DEPLOYING ALL SECTORS'.

Back on the field Nail's wrecked the robot tearing of it's arms and finnaly smashing it's head. He took a deep breath then looked forward to the egg fortress with his two friends.

In the plane Yuki was holding a emerald over Vincent as she had her eyes shut and yelled out

"Chaos regen!" then Vincent glowed and all his bruises and cuts began to seal up as the glow diminished till it wasn't there anymore. Then he opened and took a deep breath and cracked his neck

"Thanks Yuki." he said while she smiled and nodded at him. He quickly got up and jumped out of the plane and flew down to everyone else. Silver was the first to notice him as he looked up at him

"Back and about I see." he said as Vincent nodded and landed on the ground.

"The plan went off perfectly." he said then Sub looked at him with concern on his face

"I'm still saying we should've come to save you earlier."

"I'm fine aren't I?" he said rhetorically as he rolled his arm

"GUYS GET MOVING!" Cherry yelled out through Sub's communicator. The Sub quickly shook his head then started running

"All according to plan." Vincent said to himself as the four ran toward the dark egg-fortress


	11. Chapter 11: subsonic unleashed

Serena was rapidly pushing buttons and looking up to battle on her many screens. To her surprise Vincent and his team of misfits were actually getting close to her fortress. That actually put a smile on her face, it had been so long since she had a challenging to kill.

"I'm going to have fun with this." she said to herself then looked at her many screens. Then she narrowed her attention to two pictures on one screen from her recon bots. Then she gasped when she got a good look at a blue hedgehog wielding a giant hammer

"No." she said as she rapidly typed stuff into her computer "Couldn't be." then she brought up two old photos of Sonic the hedgehog and Amy rose. She quickly studied the pictures then looked back to the new hedgehog. Then when she drew her conclusion she began laugh

" looks like I have a new nemesis." she said as she finished typing stuff and hit enter.

"Let the game begin."

**Meanwhile back with the gang**

"CHAOS MULTI-BOLT!" Vincent yelled as he forced his way through a battalion of robots while he shot bolts out of his hand. Nails was on the far right side of Vincent smashing through robots with his fists and throwing them into each other, all while having a big grin on his face. Silver was gliding above the ground, snatching up robots and throwing them into others. All while he caught any bullets that fired at his friends and redirected them back to their source. Sub kept slamming his hammer through the endless waves of robots. While occasionally jumping into the air to do a homing attack, just mix it up a bit. Cherry and Yuki were flying high above the battle in the tornado 3. Yuki was at the back of the plane where a turret was mounted and fired at the robots from above. All of this unbeknown to them was being observed by a couple of tiny ocular robots that flew all around the battle field while Serena sat in her chair observing it all. She had her hands crossed as she pondered who she should take out of this game to give her the advantage. Not being able to decide she grabbed a coin and looked at it as she said to herself

"Head's that new hedgehog, tails the girl in the plane." then she flipped it into the air and watched it as it fell back to her hand. She let out a sigh as she put a evil grin on her face and clenched her fist

"Tails . ROBO GET THE EMERALD!" she yelled out as a small robot scurried in as fast as it could and brought in Vincent's ruby red emerald. She quickly grabbed it and her seat and stretched. Then She took in a deep breath before she clenched her hand onto the emerald

"CHAOS CONTROL!" she quickly disappeared then reappeared in the tornado 3 positioned behind it's pilot. Cherry didn't even notice the new stow away, she was far to focused on flying. Serena quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, then she pointed the emerald to the dashboard

"CHAOS BEAM!" she yelled out which made Yuki quickly turn around to see Cherry being held by a woman with brown hair and a beam coming out her hand. Then the tornado began to go into a nose dive as smoke poured out of the dash. Serena chuckled at her work before she turned around and saw Yuki

"See you in heck!" she said before she raised the emerald and disappeared. Yuki immediately knew there was no hope of piloting this out of disaster. So she did the only thing she could think of and jumped out and glided her way down to the ground. Sub was in the middle of fighting a robot when he heard a big boom sound that immediately made him look into the sky. His eyes flickered with horror as he saw the tornado 3 spinning into a nose dive.

"Cherry." he quickly said to himself then started rushing to where the tornado would crash. When Nails heard the big boom, he immediatly looked up and saw the plane falling and saw his sister gliding quickly towards him. He quickly gasped then started punching dozens of robots out of the way to give her a clear landing. Yuki had a rough landing but was still in one piece as she got up and dusted herself off. Nails quickly ran to her and asked

"What happened?"

"She she got Cherry." she said as she panted from all that just occurred.

"WHAT!" Sub yelled out through the communicator " How'd did she even get on the plane?

" YAWWWOOOOW, HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Silver yelled out as he fought a giant mech like robot.

"I think I know how she got in the plane."

"How?" Sub asked as he glared at the egg fortress

"When Eggman made her he must've looked at the notes his grandfather had when he created my father and implemented the same chaos abilities that I have into her." Nails immediately shot back with anger

"AND YOU FAILED TO TELL US THIS WHY!"

"HEY LAST TIME I TRIED TO GET IN HERE I BARELY GOT PASS THE FRONT GATE, SO CUT ME SOME SLACK!" while the two were bickered back and forth, Sub fell to his knee's and gritted his teeth while he tried to ignore a really bad pain that he had inside. A fierce rage boiled inside him as he thought of Serena taking away Cherry and doing who knows what to her. His eyes began to turn from blue to dark green as his whole body began to shake. His hands began to expand with claws tearing out the tips of his fingers. Then he began to get hairier and his teeth began to turn into fangs while he clenched his new claws into the ground as this painful ordeal finished. When the pain stopped he stood up and took a step back then raised his head and howled into the sky. Silver, Vincent, Nails, and Yuki covered their ears at the piercing sound as all the robots began to freak out then explode in unison. All that was left on field were five figures, with four of them on their knees covering their ears in a giant pile of junk. Sub looked straight ahead at the fortress and scowled at it

"You hurt her, and I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" he said in a growl as he began to rush forward to the fortress. Then he jumped up and started to scale the walls of the fortress with anger flickering in his eyes. Vincent got up sneering and rubbed his head as he looked to the fortress to see a big furry monster climbing its way into the fortress.

"He's a werehog." he said to himself as he forced himself to move forward, being hurt from the multiple explosions. The others got up and walked toward him as Yuki reached into her pocket and grabbed the emerald and pointed it towards Vincent

"Chaos Regen." Yuki said in a very weak voice as Vincent began to glow and stood up right indicating he was all healed. Then he turned around to see his friends looking about ready to collapse. So He quickly grabbed the emerald and pointed it toward them, amplifying its power with his

" Chaos regen." they all began to glow as some of their injuries were healed, with the emerald being used a lot in the past couple hours and the fact that it's power was spread between the three of them the power was slightly diminished even with the amplification from Vincent.

"What happened to Sub?" Silver asked as Vincent pointed to the fortress. The three narrowed their eyes on what looked like a big furry figure climbing its way up to the fortress

"He's there." Vincent said as he brought his arm down and crossed it with his other arm " The rage he felt from Cherry being captured and the energy from the emerald he has with him has changed him into a were-hog" that left them in awe as they stared at the figure, not believing it was their friend. Vincent then looked over at the remains of the tornado 3, he quickly ran to it and slammed his fist into the engine. Nails noticed what he was doing and tilted his head

"What are you doing?" he asked as Vincent pulled out the emerald that powered it.

"Getting this." he said as he jumped off the burning remains of the plane. He could clearly tell it was useless now.

"He's gonna' need back up and fast, so I need get to him fast" he said as he grabbed the other emerald from Yuki. Then he raised both emeralds into the air and began to glow and zoomed off towards the fortress.


	12. Chapter 12: any last words?

Sub quickly got to the top of the fortress then punched a hole into the dome top of the main structure. Then he jumped into the hole and landed on his feet as he looked around and noticed that the room he was in looked like a arena. Then he heard a sinister laugh which made him growl. Then he quickly saw the last bit of light escape the room as the hole he made sealed itself. Then a spot light appeared to show a girl not much older than him in a seat grinning

"Well you certainly got big and hairy." she said as he glared at her and saw Cherry next to her tied up

"YOU GIVE HER BACK NOW!" he yelled out as she chuckled and put a finger on her chin and moved around her sweet innocent face that was trembling with fear.

"you remind a little stuffed toy I once had that burned so nicely." that made Cherry gasp as Sub yelled

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Hmmmmm..." Serena pondered as she pretened like he wasn't there "Oh you no I'm not gonna do that." Then with a snap of her fingers holes began to appear all over the arena with machines rising from them "Now I hope you like my elite bots and play nicely." Sub quickly got into a fighting stance and started punching away with his arms stretching out further and further with every punch. After a fourth of the robots around him were turned into mini junkyard, he jumped in the air and slammed his fists into the ground and caused a mini earthquake that took care of the last of her robots. Then he turned his head back to Serena and flashed her a glare

"Best you got huh?" he said angerly as he slowly walked toward her suspened box seat. Serena growled at him, she never thought anyone would ever get this far into her fortress. The fighting was only fun to her when she was assured that she would win. So only now was she truly losing her cool

"Not even close." she said then got up and pressed something on her wrist. Then a red lighted the whole arena as a siren echoed through it. Sub started to wonder what was going on as something began to rise into the arena. It slowly rose from the center of the arena, it was short and blue with eyes that glew a hellish red that stared lifelessly at Sub. Then as he finished emerging he pointed at him and waved his hand across his neck.

"BEHOLD, METAL SONIC!" Serena yelled out as Cherry went wide eyed and so did Sub. His father told him about this robot and how it almost killed him and his friends. The only word that could describe what he truly felt was fear, fear in it's truest form as he began to take a couple steps back. Serena grinned as she sat back down and awaited her trump car to take him out.

"It really has been awhile since I sicked him on anything." Serena said to herself as she watched Sub cower. Then in a flash m.s was gone, Sub quickly looked around him then felt something sharp penetrate his back. He shouted out in pain then reached around and threw m.s across the arena only to watch it activate its thruster and fly back toward him and slash its metal fingers over his chest. His scream echoed through the arena as Serena clapped and kept asking for more which her robot delivered. It through him across the room and kept hammering him with quick jabs that made wounds in Sub's chest. Cherry watch with mortified eyes as she cried for her suffering friend, she wished with all her heart that she get out there and shield her best friend from the blows he was being inflicted on him. With every slash that was etched onto Sub's body Serena let out a loud laugh. Then she looked to her side to see the little bunny crying out for her friend. That made her laugh even harder as she said

"I bet you love him don't you...?" she said as she unwrapped the cloth around her face and pushed her toward the edge of the balcony to give her a better view of the battle. " well say your last words, METAL SONIC FINISH HIM NOW!" Serena yelled out as she clenched her fist into the air. M.s then quickly pinned Sub onto the ground then flattened out his hand and cocked it back for one direct stab into Sub's slowly beating heart. Cherry kept her watery eyes on Sub as she yelled out

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" then the dome began glow light blue as the hole sub first made reemerged as something quickly zoomed through into the arena

"What it is this?" Serena said aloud as something swooped in and grabbed Sub. That made Serena growl and Cherry smile with tears in her eyes

"Thank godness." she said to herself as Serena looked over at the far side of the arena and saw Sub being held by a black figure with wings that made Serena burn up with rage.

"VINCENT YOU PRICK!" Vincent looked over to Serena then threw Sub into the air. Then Sub began to glow as Silver floated down into the arena.

"It takes one to know one Serena." Serena growled out in anger then pointed her finger at Vincent as she yelled out

"KILL THAT MEDDLING MUTANT!" M.s quickly rushed to Vincent who slammed his fist into M.s's eyes. He saw the screen shatter then he rammed his fist into its core and spun it around a little before finally throwing it into the air. Then he pulled out a emerald and pointed it toward the airborn M.s

"Chaos beam!" he yelled in anger as a giant beam fired out and vaporized the robot into nothing. Serena's anger now truly burned more heavly then the flames of heck as she screamed out

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE!" then she punched some glass on the floor then pulled something out and raised her arm. Then in a flash of light a giant mecha arm wrapped itself around her right arm. Silver quickly grabbed the emerald Sub had with him and healed him, knowing that they'd need all the power they had.

"You don't honestly think that's going to stop us?" Silver said as he lowered him and Sub to the ground. Then Sub pointed out to Serena and yelled out

"ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND, I'M TAKING HER BACK!" then Sub started to rush toward her as she started to manically laugh

"IF YOU WANT HER!" then she grabbed Cherry with her robot arm which caused the bunny to scream out as Serena clenched her fist. Sub immediately stopped and yelled out

"Serena STOP!"

" Go get her!" then she threw Cherry into the air. Then Sub quickly looked back to Silver

"SILVER THROW ME UP THERE QUICK!" then Silver quickly waved his hand and propelled Sub into the air. Sub rushed through the air inching ever closer to Cherry as he thought

'Come on a little faster, A LITTLE FASTER' then Serena raised her fist to the air as Vincent and Silver rushed toward Serena.

"Bye-bye" she whispered to herself, then in a flash in a flash of light a giant beam violently rushed out of the arm and toward Cherry. Sub's widely mouth opened then he went wide eyed as he saw Cherry incinerated and her heard last word. A loud plea for help for him. He saw her ashes fall to the ground as he crashed into a wall and fell back first onto the ground.

"No..." he said to himself as he layed still. Silver and Vincent looked in horror at the sight they had just witnessed as Serena snickered then slamed her fist between Vincent then Silver causing them to get slammed on opposite sides of the arena

"YOUR NEXT!" she yelled out as prepared for another blow for Vincent, not even noticing Sub getting up

'she did this...' Sub thought to himself as he pulled himself up and starred at Serena 'she killed my best friend...' he thought out as his stare evolved into a burning glare while eyes turned from green to the darkest shade of blue.

"YOU MONSTER!" he yelled out as Serena looked over to him and saw him erupt with power. He began to glow black then his body changed back into its normal form with only his fur being pitch black with his quils raised to the roof. Then he gritted his teeth while he held back tears

"you'll pay." he said through his teeth as Serena pulled her fist back and smiled at the thought of her wining this fight.

"SO LONG AND THANKS FOR EVEYTHING!" she said as she cocked back her arm to finish him. then she quickly shuddered as Sub appeared out of nowhere in front of her face. He angerly punched her hard in the face which caused her fall over the edge of her box onto the arena floor. Then Sub himself lowered to the ground and glared at her even more as she tried to pick herself up for another punch. But before she was half way up Sub brought out his hammer and slammed it into her arm and let it shatter along with her real arm. Serena yelled out in pain as her face rested into a expression of fear, something she felt until now. Out of desperation she hit a random button on her rist which shot a beam at Sub, which he absorbed as he stomped his way toward her. She started to wimper and breath deeply as she tried to scurry away, like that rat she almost killed

"P...plea...Please I'm sorry" she said in a scared voice as Sub got even more mad at her comment.

"You..." he snarled at her then grabbed her by her collar as she cried. "Because of you my family IS TRULY GONE " then she ignited and began to burn a black flame as he held her up. She screamed and yelled out in pain as Sub just glared at her. Then he released his hand and let the remaining ashes fall to the ground as he looked at them

"Burn in heck." as this occure Vincent regained his consciousness then looked over to Sub and saw him kill her. He gasped at him as he saw him drop the last few ashes of Serena on the ground then held out his hand as the red emerald rushed to him from Serena's chair. He starred into it and let tear drop onto it as he turned back to his normal self and fell to his knees. Then he let out all the pain he was feeling into a torrent of tears as he yelled out

"CHERRY!"


	13. Chapter 13: a silent ride home

It was a silent walk back to new tech city, no one really wanting to say anything. Silver was holding a metal box with some wires sticking out of it with Vincent walking next to him while Nails and Yuki carried Sub by his shoulders. Sub hadn't said a single word since he left the egg fortress. He was as lifeless as a statue in his as the only thing that played over and over in his mind was the moment he saw Cherry die, and on top of that he began to feel guilt for killing Serena. Sure she was evil monster but he never thought that he would ever kill anyone. Yuki was silently crying inside for her friend, she was the closest thing she ever had to a real best friend. When they got close to newtech city they saw Blackhawk next to a big cube like thing that was floating. He didn't go with them because he feared Serena more than anything and nothing would ever make him face her. He had a smile on his face because he was relieved that they came back alive, and that they probably did away with her. Then it faded as he got a better look at their faces. All five of their faces were filled with sorrow and grief

"What happened?" he asked but no one spoke. Then he looked around them and noticed something

"Hey where's Cherr-" he began to say then saw a tear roll down Sub's cheek and noticed the others closing their eyes in semi-unison. It hit him rather quick on what had happened as a horrorfied look came across his face as he said

"Oh my goodness."

"She killed her..." Vincent said as his eyes shut with everyone else's as they gave a moment of silence for their fallen friend. The only one who didn't shut his eyes was Sub who looked like a zombie on Nails shoulder. Then after a minute they all rose their heads and Silver looked at the floating cube behind Blackhawk. That made Blackhawk shake out his semi-sad state and turn toward the cube.

"Oh here are the supplies for your people." he said as he turned to back to Silver and through something at him. Silver caught it and found out it was a key

"Don't scratch it." Blackhawk said jokingly as Silver grinned slightly.

"Thank you." he said as he brought his hand for Blackhawk to shake, which he did.

"Don't sweat it." then Nails realized something

"Uh Hate to be negative, but how are you going to get back to your city Silver? I'm pretty sure you don't know which direction it's in."

"That where your wrong." Vincent said as he handed the metal box he was holding over to Blackhawk.

"This is the computer data from the tornado, can you scan it and find out if it has any gps data?"

"I think?" Blackhawk said uncertainly as he grabbed his board then jumped on it

"I'll be right back." he said before he rushed back into the city. Silver then leaned against the carrier along with Vincent as they waited for him to return. Nails set Sub down stretched his arms as he stared at him. He looked so creepy now, like he was a lifeless doll that some old lady kept in her attic. Just to make sure he wasn't dead Nails waved his hand in fornt of his face and waited for him to blink. That made Yuki mad as she pulled him away from him. He silently sneered as Yuki pulled him to the other side of the carrier

"What?" he asked as Yuki crossed her arms and glared at him

"You know just leave him alone."

"Who Sub? I was just concerned that he was dead, he hasn't moved of his own free will for the last couple of hours." Yuki immediately fired back as she pointed her finger in his face

"He just watch someone he loved die, how do you think he should react?" as soon as she got her point across she turned away from and headed back to everyone just leaving Nails alone with his thoughts

'All that becuase I was making sure he wasn't dead?' back on the other side of the carrier Vincent looked at Sub with a trickle of sadness in his eyes. The way Sub looked right now, the unending sadness that seemed to glow off him, he knew it. He felt the exact same way when his mother died. Sure she died naturally as opposed to Cherry whose life was violently torn away from her but both he and Sub were sad when they died because they lost a constant companion in their lives and that they really didn't have any other family that was still alive. At least that's Vincent thought before Silver told him something he didn't believe at first, but now he thought that if there was a chance someone of his family was alive then he wanted to see him. He then looked over to Silver and out of the blue asked

"Can I come with you guys?" Silver quickly looked at him

"Huh?" he asked not really listening the first time because he was trying to sleep

"Can I go with you guys when Blackhawk comes back?"

"Uh you got a reason why?" Silver asked not really seeing any reason why he'd want to come along when he lives in this little oasis of a city.

"My father."

"Oh." Silver said completely overlooking the fact that his dad was back in his city.

"Ok Vinny you can come along but I gotta tell you your dad isn't really alive." Silver said remembering that he found Shadow trapped in stone. Vincent just sighed then looked over at the city

"If he's dead then I want to bring him back here and place him next to my mother." he said as he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Silver did sympathize with him, if there was anything left of Blaze he would of buried it to make sure that she rested in peace. Then just after they finished talking Blackhawk came zooming back with a little rectangle in hand as he jumped off his board and handed it to Silver.

"Alright done, all you have to do is plug that drive in the dashboard and it'll take you back to the first location you departed from."

"Thank you Blackhawk." Silver said as he stuck out his hand and let Blackhawk shake it.

"I'm just gonna let you know that there's a tracker in that carrier, so I'll be coming to your city when you get it fixed up." Silver grinned then waved his hand to say bye before he entered the carrier with Nail's, Yuki, and zombie Sub. Leaving Vincent alone with Blackhawk, who looked over to him and could tell what he wanted to say. So before Vincent could even speak he just said

"Go."

"Are you sure?" Vincent half not wanting to go because his friend might need him. But Blackhawk reassured him

"I can handle this place without you, just go man I know that you want see your dad." Vincent just gave a small grin as he put his hand and let Blackhawk shake it.

"Thanks man." then he quickly ran into the carrier and zoomed off in it with everyone else. Leaving Blackhawk with a grin on his face as he sighed for his friend

"I'll be seeing ya." he said to himself then jumped back on his board and rushed toward his city

The ride in the carrier was silent, no one really having anything to say. The only thing that broke the silence briefly was when they passed over Angel Island. That made Yuki and Nails rush toward the window so that they could look down at their home. Smiles went across their faces as they saw their father sleeping next to the master emerald, not even noticing the carrier flying overhead. Yuki tried to yell out to get her father's attention but it didn't work. After she finished trying Nails glared at her while he rubbed his right ear. She chuckled as red went across her face

"Uh sorry bro."

"What?" he asked as Yuki did a chuckle thinking he was joking as she walked away. Leaving Nails alone by the window just starring at her

"No really what?" while all this was happening Silver got out of the drivers chair and decided to walk over to Sub.

"Hey." he said to him as he planted himself right next him. Sub just sat there motionless or could be soulless? Either way Silver sighed then put his hand on Sub's shoulder

"I know it hurts Sub." He said sincerely as Sub just sat there "I've been in the same position you've been in. I lost a girl that I loved not too long ago, and the pain is still here." He said then put his hand over his heart. Then he took in a deep breath then continued

"I use to cry myself to sleep, all because I didn't have her with me anymore. Every day without her seemed like a inescapable heck. But then a little friend of mine came to my side and told me 'good people always go to good places'." a little grin went across his face as he looked at Sub who raised his head up slightly. Silver grin went got a little bit bigger because he knew he got to Sub.

"Wherever Cherry or Blaze is, I'm completely certain it's better than this world." he said as he got back up and went back to his seat, completely certain that he in some way made Sub feel better. But Sub wasn't listening to that attempt at a pep talk, in his mind he was thinking of one phrase that Silver said 'good people go to good places'. As he thought that the ship began to descend down to the ground. Silver and Vincent looked out the windshield and saw a cave. Which to Vincent it didn't make sense because he thought they were heading to a city. But to Silver it did make sense because this was the first destation the Tornado recorded. Both the hedgehogs got up and walked to the exit door and walked out. Nails and Yuki soon followed them out and looked around the cave like area with a endless sea of wasteland in front of it. They got out and looked around at the great wasteland. Then they all looked at Silver who had his eyes pointed to the ground as he walked around the area

"Uh are you looking for something?" Nails asked as Silver looked up at him. All that went through his head was the memory of the painful night he had before Sub found him outside the cave.

"Yeah I am, and if you guys help try finding a path of red droplets." he told them. He knew he bleed alot that night and from the looks of the land it hadn't rained so he figured that dried up blood was still on the ground somewhere. As they searched Silver took a short break while he rubbed his neck. Looking at the ground will really make the blood rush to your head. But as he rubbed his neck he noticed something coming from the cave, light. Either there someone in there or so much blood rushed to his head that he was seeing things. Either way he decided to walk into the cave to put these suspicions at rest. When he got there he realized that it wasn't his blood theory it was actually happening, someone was in here and he could tell from the food that was on the table and the fact that all the lights were on. Then he did a quick turn to look over at the power core and saw a purple light emitting from it. The only thing that could fit in there was a emerald so that meant that there was in there. Question is who put in there and who is he/she. Then just as he was about to leave and tell the others he felt something jump on him and a arm wrap around his neck

"ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU!" a man's voice yelled at him

"HHEEEELPPPP ack!" Silver yelled out as the man squeezed harder. Vincent heard Silver's plea from outside the cave then rushed into it and sound someone on top of Silver.

"GET OFF HIM!" he yelled out as he kicked him off. Then he helped Silver up and did a quick glance up and down to see if he was alright. When he was assured his friend was alright he pointed himself back at the man in a fighting pose.

"Ugh I don't know what you guys are doing in here but this is my home." the man began to say as he got up and almost mirrored Vincent's fighting pose.

"And you're not wel-" he began to say then cut off short as all of their eyes went wide when they got a good look at each other

"Sonic?"


	14. Chapter 14: the last words of amy rose

Silver and Vincent stood wide eyed as they couldn't believe that they were in front of Sonic. Even though Sub told him he was alive because he could just feel it Silver convinced himself that he was dead. Vincent had the idea that he was dead in the back of his head, figuring that after he left newtech city that he was going to die. It took Sonic a couple minutes to figure out who they were, being that the last time he saw Vincent he was a little smaller and cuter and also that it had been years since he last saw Silver. But he eventually came to the realization of who they were

"Silver? And is that you Vinny?" he said as he looked at him more closely. Then they both nodded which made Sonic chuckle as he pointed at Vincent

"You got big Vin." that made Vincent chuckle as he brought his hand for Sonic to shake. He grabbed his hand and shook it firmly as he looked over at Silver

"Long time no see Silver, what's it been like 20 years?" Silver shrugged and grinned as he said

"Felt more like a month for me." Sonic chuckled as he remembered the fact that Silver time traveled from here. Then Sonic walked away from them and picked up a drink he had resting on the table

"Oh... I'm sorry guys you want a drink?" he asked as they shook their heads. Sonic just shrugged and gulped down the rest of his soda. As soon as he finished he wiped his mouth then leaned back on his couch

"Well now may I ask you guys how you knew I was here?" Sonic asked knowing very well no one knew about this place besides his family and friends, not counting Vincent because he figured he'd never leave the city. Then Silver interjected

"Uh we weren't trying to find you Sonic."

"Oh so you just found this place on accident."

"Uh no." Vincent interjected as Sonic still questioned why they were here.

"Well then what are you guys doing here?"

"Were trying to find the direction of my city."

"Oh, well then follow me." he said then made a motion for them to follow. He brought them outside and showed them a path of red droplets.

"I found this when I got back here a week ago. I wondered what it was so I followed it through the wasteland and when it ended I saw a city in the distance." then Sonic looked over at Silver

"Which I'm guessing is your city?" Silver then shot up as he asked

"Did you find the people of the city?" He just wanted to know if his friends were alright. Then a smile went across his face as Sonic nodded

"Yep, and their doing just fine. I checked up on them yesterday and they had the street lights working and were enjoying themselves." Silver was amazed at what he just said, when he left them a month ago there weren't any lights and there was barely any time to have fun. Then they heard large footsteps coming toward them as they all looked to their left

"Hey guys have you found the-" Nail's started then gasped when he saw Sonic. Sonic went wide eyed as he asked

"Knuckles?"

"A-are you Sonic?" he asked tripping on his words as Sonic nodded. The instant he did that Nails kneeled down on one knee and shut his eyes. Sonic raised a eyebrow as Nails said

"I am honored to be in your presence." He did this because he respected Sonic almost as much as his father. His father always told him how great a hero and a friend he was so thought the least he could do is bow for him. All the while Sonic held back a laugh

"Okay, you're not Knuckles." he said as Nails got off his knee

"No I'm not, I'm his son Nails. And its truly a honor to met you sir." he said as he brought out his big hand. Sonic immediately grabbed on it and shook it

"Well it's nice to meet you too. I gotta say you really look a lot like your dad." while Sonic was talked to Nails, Silver slipped away back to the carrier. He knew one person that need to see him. As he got into to the carrier he saw Sub looking out the window onto the wasteland. He sighed once before Silver poked his shoulder

"Yeah?" he said in a slightly depressed voice.

"Come with me."

"Why should I, it's not like she's gonna be out there waiting for me." he said not wanting to go outside to see his home. He had so many memories there with her that if he stepped out there he wouldn't know how long he could keep his tears in.

"Dude come on." he said as he grabbed his arm. To which he just shrugged him off and turned to him with a angry look on his face.

"No! That place holds a lot of memories of her to me. And all of them right now feel painful." Silver justed rolled his eyes, figuring that he couldn't do this the subtle way. So he pushed out his hand and caused Sub to glow and rise off the ground as he started to get really mad

"HEY STOP IT!" Sub yelled out and got Yuki's attention. She ran back to the carrier and just stared at what was happening as Silver looked to her and said

"Come on, you might want to see this too." then he walked out of the carrier holding the irritated hedgehog as Yuki followed behind him. Finding it kind of funny as she watched Sub trying to break out of his grip. He walked over to Vincent and Nails who immediately looked over at Silver, because Sub wouldn't shut up

"PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" he yelled out as Silver moved him next to Sonic

"Ok." he said happily then released him. He landed on the ground hard as Sonic looked at him and squinted his eyes a little. Then he gasped before he asked

"Subby?" then Sub's eyes immediatly went wide when heard that familiar voice. Then he slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice and gasped when he saw who it was

"D-Dad?" he quickly got on his feet and starred at him as he stared back. Both thought back to last time they saw each other. Sonic looked at his quils mostly, because that had the same red on the end of his quils. While Sub looked at him head to running shows and knew it was him, only a little dustier.

"Dad!" he said in a emotional voice as he quickly hugged him and Sonic returned it even harder.

"I missed you too." he said as Sub grinned and everyone smiled to, because that was the first time he did that in awhile. Then Sub quickly remembered something and sighed before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a envelope. Then he handed it to his father as Sonic looked at the enevelope with curiosity in his eyes

"What's this?" he asked as Sub hesitantly said

"It's from mom." then Sonic opened the envelope and pulled a letter and read it to himself. But as he read it the curiosity in his eyes faded away into surprise and sadness

_Dear Sonic..._

_As I write this I can feel the life slip away from my body, and I welcome the next world. But as I slip further away, I see old memories of ours. The time we went on our first date, the first time I saw you save the world, you proposing to me, me and Cream sitting looking at my growing stomach as you rubbed it, and holding our baby boy for the first time as you kissed me and stroked his little head. All these memories are the happiest things I've ever felt in my life and it's all thanks to you. I'm deeply sorry to say that I cannot stop myself from dying and I truly don't want to, at least not yet. Because the last thing I want to see before I die is you kissing me into death. But I can't so I'll be waiting for you on the other side looking down at Subby and seeing him grow from above. I ask this of you, please keep are son safe for the both of us. You are a once in a lifetime friend and I truly feel sad for not being able to see you one last time. I love you more than anything in this world_

_... Goodbye Sonic_

Sonic took in a deep breath as tried to hold back his tears as he looked at the dried up tear drops at the bottom of the page. Before he folded up the letter he dropped three tears onto it to join his late wifes. He sniffled a little and closed his eyes as he put the letter back in the enveloped and handed it back to Sub. After it was out of his hands the tears began to run down his face as everyone just stayed back from him. They knew that there was nothing they could say that would help. In Sonic's heart a compendium of emotions raged inside. One being remorse for not being there for her, sadness for not being able to see her again, and anger at Iblis because he knew he was to blame for her death. Then Sub walked up to his dad and patted him on the back as he looked back at his son as he said

"Good people go to good places and mom was the greatest so she's defintly in a better place now dad." Sonic sniffled then wiped his finger around the bottom of his eyes and stood up right.

"Your right Subby." he said as he patted him on the back and grinned. All while Sub thought

'If people go to heaven then they can come back'


	15. Chapter 15: a stone shadow

Sonic was then lead by his son to three big stones that looked to have been jammed in to the ground. One had some pink spray paint on top, another had yellow, and the last one had orange. Sub had a tear in his eyes as he looked at them. He hated going here, it was impossible not to think of the day he had to bury them with Cherry. But he sucked it up just enough to show his father where his mother laid. Sonic then fell to his knees as he looked at the one stone with pink paint on it. His head lay low as his eyes shut tight flashing the last images he had of Amy in his mind. Sub out of respect laid his head low.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said silently as he began to get up. Sub then opened his eyes and looked at his father

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Subby." he said as he rubbed Amy's grave.

"What for?"

"I just mean if I was here I could've saved her and my friends, and you've could've grown up normally." then he took a deep breath before finally saying "I'm sorry that I'm the root of all your problems." then after his father finished Sub walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't blame you for anything the world is only like this because of a monster not you. So please don't all the problems on your shoulders otherwise you wouldn't be you anymore." he said with a chuckle, that made his dad chuckle too as he wiped one still forming tear off the edge of his eye.

"You know just what to say Sub, just like mom." and with that he he waved goodbye to those three graves and let his son and friend lead him to the ship they arrived in.

As everyone boarded it Sonic looked back to the cave and ran into it. Then the dim light that was coming out of the cave ceased as he ran back out with the purple emerald in hand. Then just before he fully entered the carrier he took one look back at his home and said a silent a good bye.

"Alright, to crisis city." Sonic said as he sat down in the pilot's seat next to Sub and flew everyone toward the city. As they flew through the wasteland Sonic tried to make small talk with his son. He mostly asked stuff like how he was and what happened while he was gone (besides the obvious). Then he eventually asked

"So I'm guessing you guys went to newtech city." Sub just responded with a nod. That made sonic do a short chuckle before he asked "So how's my friend Blackhawk?"

"He's good, he seems like a cool guy." Sub said just to be modest.

"Yeah he is pretty cool, he's actually one of the few guys that can keep up with me."

"Huh really? I bet I could out run you now that I'm older." Sub said as Sonic let out a laugh

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." then both the hedgehogs let out laughs as Silver and Vincent looked at them with small smiles on their faces. They didn't care who saw them smiling, when you see a son and a father bond you can't help but feel warm inside. After the laughter died down there was about a minute of silence as Sonic's began to think

'Should I ask him?' He had a question on his mind and he was hesitating to ask it because he didn't his son any pain.

"Something wrong dad?" he asked as he looked over at his son.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you got this weird look on your face like you want to ask something." Sonic then sucked it up and just said what was on his mind

"Well last time I checked, there were two kids in that cave back there." The instant he said that Silver and Vincent's ears pricked up. They both looked at him with 'you shouldn't have said that' looks on their faces. Sub then took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He was just putting up a act for now, just until he could get his plan in motion. Sonic's expression was unchanged as he lowered his head and said

"I'm so sorry Subby."

"It's ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he watched Sub sway his head

"Not right now..." then the rest of the ride was silent. Then it the silence broke the moment Silver looked out the windshield and saw the silhouette of wrecked buildings. That brought a smile on his face as he said

"That's it right there." then Silver looked around the out rim of the city and pointed to a empty spot that looked like the remains of a road

"Land it there." Sonic did as instructed and landed. The instant the doors opened, Silver jumped out and yelled

"Guess who back in town!" then People emerged out of buildings with slightly frightened looks on their faces as they looked at him. This seemed kind of weird to him figuring everyone would be like 'oh thank god Silver is back' or someone at least saying his name

"Silver?" a girlish voice said. Silver the narrowed his eyes and looked at a building on the far end. Out of the building came a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes that he could never forget

"Lily!" he yelled out happily as he opened his arms and watched her run and jump into them.

"I cant believe your back!" she said as she dug her face into his shoulder while he patted her on the back.

"I told I would." then he slowly let her go and saw all of the people of the city come toward him and great him with "welcome back's" and "Where you been's?" Silver for those people he just said

"I've been out there finding you guy's food." then he pointed over to the carrier as his friends began to walk out of it.

"And those are the guys who helped me." then he ran over to them walked with Lily following as he pointed over to Sub

"That guy there saved my life, and he's become one of my best friends." He said as walked up toward him and gave a nudge on the arm. "So please give a cheer for Sub-sonic." everyone began to applaud as Sub felt a mixture of humbility and embarrassment. Then Silver ran into the carrier and opened up the large cargo bays on the sides, to reveal crates upon crates of food and supplies. Then Silver flew out of the carrier and picked up fives crates as he looked back to the people and said

"Everyone some assistance would be appreciated, take these crates to Paul's shop." then on command everyone helped out. Silver put a smile on his face as he realized that he was like the leader of this city. Then he flew down low with his crates in the air as he looked to Lily and saw she was having trouble carrying one.

"Here let me help." he said as he grabbed one side and she grabbed the other. While Nail's was holding five boxes in one hand and helping Yuki carry two with the other. Sonic and Sub were running back and forth from the shop and the carrier as they grabbed one box, dropped it off at the shop, then rushed back to get another. All while they bickered back and forth

"Im faster!"

"Nope son; I'm faster!"

"Look who's in front old man!" then Sonic quickly pointed his finger at a random direction

"Hey what's that over there?" he asked as Sub stopped

"Over where?" then Sonic ran past him holding the last crate while chuckling

"Oh it's my dust why don't you eat it?" Sub growled out in frustration then ran after him as he yelled

"IM GONNA GET YOU!" Silver chuckled at the two idiots as he got to the shop with a speechless Paul out in front.

"How did you...?"

"I got some new friends is all." he said as Paul walked up to him a brought out his hand for Silver to shake

"Welcome back." Then Silver grabbed his hand with big grin as he said

"Great to be back." Then everyone else arrived with the rest of the crates and set them outside the shop.

After everything was stocked at the shop Silver brought to his little home, which was mostly just some well placed wood and sheet metal with some cloths for curtains.

"Well it's not much, but its home." he said jokingly as he gestured for everyone to go in. All that was inside his little abode was a bed a makeshift table with a picture on it and something big in the corner of the room that was covered by cloth. That struck Vincent's attention as he began to walk toward it. He remembered what Silver told him so it was no surprise to him what was under there as he removed the sheet

"Father." everyone quickly looked at Vincent and saw him next to a life size statue of shadow in a defensive position. Silver then walked in and looked over to Vincent

"Oh yeah, I found him near the mega volcano." He said as he walked over to him "I tried to bring him back to life with the emeralds I have but that didn't work." as he said this Vincent starred into the statues eyes and could feel the suffering his father must have been feeling

"Can I see them?" He asked as Silver shrugged 'why not'. So he grabbed them from his table and gave them to him

"I'm just gonna tell you again it didn't work when I tried."

"Well there's a good reason why I'm not going fail like you." he said as he gripped both of the emeralds in his hands then pressed them against his father

"Because I never give up CHAOS..." He began to say as the emerald zoomed out of his hands and began to orbit around shadow quickly. "...REGEN!" then the statue started to glow red as the emeralds orbited around Shadow so quickly it seemed like they were solid loops. As the light from the emerald began to get brighter, everyone started to shield their eyes. Everyone coverd their eyes with their hands except Vincent who kept his eyes glued on the statue as it let one giant flash before all the light disappeared in the spilt of a second. Everyone slowly lowered their hands to see that the statue was no longer standing, it was on the ground in what looked like a laid down position. Vincent kept a solemn look on his face as he knelt down to the ground. Then he gasped as his heart skank when he saw that his father was still a statue but broken.

"No..." he whispered to himself as a tear ran down his face. Then just as he was about to slam his fist to the ground, he heard something

"Rrrrrgghh!" he looked at the chunks of the statue that began to move and lift themselves from the ground to rebuild themselves. Vincent gasped and gauded as he saw the statue form into almost a silhouette of himself without wings. When the statue finished itself, it's eyes began to glow before it fell to the ground and rubbed it's head.

"Where am I?" it said as everyone was in shock at what they were seeing. Then Vincent put on a smile and said

"Father." Shadow then looked up to see a black hedgehog with wings, that remind him of something. He squinted eyes as he looked at him trying to unravel the mystery of who he was. Vincent scooted forward toward him then put his hand to his chest

"It's me, it's Vincent." that name immediately made Shadow go wide eyed as he asked

"Vincent?" he took a long stare at him 'till a memory flashed into his head. It was a image of the last time he saw his 3 year old son, before he went to try to save the world. Then he came to the realization of how much that 3 year old and this young man really looked alike.

"Vincen.t" he said as Vincent grabbed on to his father and hugged him, he was overjoyed to have heard his voice again. While Shadow didn't hug him back, not being the hugging type. Or the showing emotion type. Still he did need to thank him, so he patted him on the back and told him

"Thank you Vin'."


	16. Chapter 16: theif

**One week later**

**We find Silver near the outer rim of the city with Lily by his side.**

"I can't believe how far we've come." he said as he looked at his city. In one week not only did they get the electric grid back up, but now people were restoring the skyscrapers and building new houses and apartments brick for brick. Lilly just nodded with a smile as she looked at the city with him

"Yep, one day this place was collapsing with flames all around it and we were barely hanging on." she said as Silver looked over at her

"And now it's a virtual utopia, the buildings are being fixed, the foliage is back, we got the lights working again, and we have fresh water and food. What more could be asked for?" Lilly asked rhetoricaly as she grinned because. Silver chuckled at her as he nodded to let her know she was right.

"You're right Lilly, your absolutely right." he said as he looked back to the city and didn't notice her head go down. That last line she said 'what more could be asked for?' it got her thinking about something that made her kind of sad.

"I only wish that..." she began to say with a sad voice that caught Silver's attention "Blaze could've seen this place like this." that made Silver sigh out of grief for his dead friend. Lily then felt some remorse for bringing it up. She knew very well from Blaze that he liked her. To her Blaze was like the big sister she never had. She was about to apologize for what she just said, but was surprised to find Silver patting her shoulder with a grin as he said

"She would've loved what we did to this place." Lily looked at him weirdly and wondered why he wasn't sad. She thought he couldn't be over her death that easily, so why was he smiling? Silver's outlook on death was that you go somewhere based on your actions. So from his logic he thought she was in heaven looking down on them with a peaceful smile. She had sacrificed her life for the world, so the least Silver could do was help rebuild it for her. He also looked after Lily like Blaze did, a big brother replacing a sister. Those thought went through Silver's head as he lifted his hand from Lily's back and jumped into the air to floa as his hand to Lilly

"One quick fly over the city?" he asked as he watch Lily light up with joy as she grabbed his hand and flew off with Silver as they looked over the city. As they did twist and turns around the buildings, Lilly could only think of one thing to say to her friend.

"Thank you Silver!" she yelled out with a smile as Silver grinned at her and said.

"No problem, Lily!"

**Meanwhile at Silver's house**

Nails was holding some wood and a couple nails in his mouth as he lifted the piece of wood to be positioned between two other planks. Then he grabbed one of the nails in his mouth and punched it into the wood then brought the finished result over to a opening in Silver's home and pounded it into the ground. Right now he was building Silver a new house. The only reason he was doing it was because everyone wanted to thank Silver for helping them. So they decided to make him a better place to sleep. So everyone worked on it and a lot of it done in under a day. Nails was only there to tune up any loose ends on his house before he saw it. So Nails then picked up a stack of bricks and some cement and quickly built the last addition onto Silver's house in a matter of a couple minutes. When he finished he took a couple steps back adn cracked his neck while he looked at the finished house and proudly smiled at what was most of his idea for this house. The house at the base was hexagon with a dome top roof made of sheet metal.

"Not too bad." he said to himself as he wiped the sweet of his face

"I agree." he heard a girl's voice say then saw a hand give him some yellow liquid with a piece of fruit at the edge of the cup. He grabbed it with a grin then took a big sip

"Mmmm that's good, thanks Yuki." he said as he drank some more.

"We're almost done with the city, they don't even need the emeralds anymore." Yuki said as Nails nodded and finished his lemonade

"I told them that we should take them back to Angel Island so they'd be safe." she told him as he stopped sipping and nodded again

"That's a good idea, cant have them falling into wrong hands. Plus since no one can find our home unless they have already been there."

"Or find it on accident." Yuki pointed out, stating how Sub, Cherry, and Silver found them. Nails just rolled his eyes and nodded

"Yeah that to, but that happens less." that made her chuckle a little and soon her brother joined in to as they started to walk away from Silver's new home and back to the carrier

**Meanwhile in the city**

Two blue blurs were rushing through it, causing people to quickly take a look behind them and go "What the heck was that?" Sonic and Sub just chuckled at the people who did that while they ran and talked. Mostly Sub talked, just catching his father up on the story he had built up 'till now.

"So that's how we got back to the cave oh that reminds me old knucklehead says 'hi'." Sub explained as his father laughed aloud when he heard the old name knucklehead.

"I can't believe that you actually defeated Serena, or the fact that Knuckles made you say that." he said in a funny surprised tone. He purposely told his father that he defeated Serena not killed her, because he was afraid of what his father would think of him if he knew he had actually taken a life. Then they began to slow down as they got near the carrier/finish line for them. Sonic didn't even notice the look Sub had on his face, almost like he wanted to tell his dad something. But he didn't out of fear of how he would react. So he just leaned on the carrier and took a breath as he watched his dad untie the scarf on his right arm

"Im going to go find Lily, maybe she could clean this up for me." Sonic said because of the sweat that had accumulated on it as Sub just nodded

"Alright I'll be here dad." he said then watched his dad rush off. The instant Sub was assured he was alone he walked into the carrier and looked at the emeralds that were positioned in a line along the seats. They shined with the sunlight that peered through the windshield as Sub took in a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to do and he wanted to do it. But it didn't come without regret, so before he took them he looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen then wrote out something. He set the note right where the emeralds were before he picked them all up and. He picked up all seven and began to run out of the carrier. He didn't even notice Nails and Yuki were walking to the carrier as he ran off. Or even heard Nails yell

"Hey Sub!" Sub just kept running. Leaving the two echidnas to themselves

"That was rude." Yuki said as they arrived at the carrier.

"He must still be working through some problems or something" Nails stated out knowing how much he missed Cherry. Then when they walked Yuki gasped when she realized something or somethings were missing

"OH MY GOODNESS, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Yuki said as she began to frantically look around the carrier with Nails, who noticed a piece of paper on the seats. While Yuki kept looking he read it to himself and let a shocked look go across his face. Then when Yuki realized he wasn't looking she stood up and was about to confront before she saw the piece of paper he was looking at. She then looked over his shoulder and read the note to herself. When she finished both of their eyes were wide with shock as they both said

"Oh no..."


	17. Chapter 17: reborn

**Back in the city**

Silver had brought Lily back to her father's shop, which had grown expediently since Silver came back. When Silver entered the shop he became awestruck at the aisles upon aisles of food and supplies. It was hard to believe that this use to be a small shop that barely had anything at one point

"I'm back here!" Paul yelled from the back of the shop as Silver looked around the shop and said

"Don't mind me Paul just dropping off Lily." Then he stopped by the fruit section and grabbed his favorite and looked over at Lily

"Think I can take some strawberries?" Lily responded with nod and a smile on. Then Silver took a small bag of strawberries and threw a couple in his mouth and started munching down. Strawberries were always his favorites, they sweetness made his taste buds sore whenever one touched his tongue. Then in the middle of muching he looked over to Lily and offered her some. To which she just shook her head and said

"Naw I'm good." Silver shrugged then just kept eating his delious treat. Then the door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed through the store as someone asked

"Anyone in?"

"Yeah over here." Lily said then the person walked over to her holding a light blue scarf as Silver waved and said through his strawberry filled mouth

"Hey Sonic." Sonic chuckled at that then waved hi to Silver then pointed at his mouth

"Don't talk with your mouth full dude, anyway Lily I have a favor to ask. Can you clean the dirt off this?" he said as he handed Lily the scarf.

"Sure just wait here and I'll get it done" she said with a smile still on her face then ran to the back of the store. Sonic then leaned against a wall and yawned. No one had gotten much sleep lately because of all the city restoration that went on in the past week. Sonic just felt like diving into a bed and sleeping for a whole month. Heck he might even try when the city is done

"So when are you going home?" Silver asked as he threw another strawberry in his mouth. Silver knew they weren't going to stay forever, so he at least wanted a idea of how much time he had left with his friends. Sonic yawned then stretched a little before he said

"Well, I decided that me and Sub aren't going back to live in that cave cemetery. We're going run across the world fixing it's problems from now on" Silver grinned at that. It may be a cheesy thing to do with someone's life, but at least when he dies, he dies a happy man with his son

"So you're never going back there?" Silver asked, knowing that Amy was buried there and thinking that that would be rude if he didn't. Sonic quickly shook his head

"I'll go back there once every year, cant just not. I'll even leave a wild rose for her."

"That's a very nice thing to do Sonic." Silver said thinking it rather sweet of him to do that "Hey while you and Sub are running around out there, just remember that this city will always have open arms for you and him if you need a place to crash" Sonic smiled slightly then put out a thumbs up and said

"Thanks."

"SILVER! SONIC!" they immediately looked toward the outside to see what was going on. Then Silver quickly jogged to the door and looked out to see Nails and Yuki running down the street with panicked looks on their faces. Silver quickly got outside and put his hands out in front of him and yelled out

"Stop already!" they quickly stopped in front of him as they caught their breaths. Silver took a long look at them and could just tell from the intensity of their breathing that they ran from somewhere far.

"Ok what's the matter?" Silver asked as Sonic stepped out of out of the shop with his scarf in hand and looked curiously at the two echidnas

"Huff huff huff...Sub he...huff huff..." Nails tried to get out but couldn't get passed his hard breathing. Then Sonic stepped in and patted him and Yuki on the shoulders

"Ok both of you, take a deep breath. Your running a mile-an-hour." Sonic said then took a step back to give them some room and let them breath. When it seemed they were alright Sonic just plainly asked

"Ok, what's this about?" Yuki then handed him a piece of paper that he quickly looked over. Then his eyes went wide as his mouth slightly dropped

"Sub is trying to bring Cherry back."

**On the opposite end of the end of the city**

Sub was facing the edge of the wasteland as he set the emeralds down to the ground to form a circle. His idea was simple, open a portal to the other side with the emeralds and fish out Cherry. He had planned this ever since they got to crisis city. But he couldn't do it earlier in the week because almost every day someone had one of them. So the only reason he pitched in to help restore the city was so he could get a moment where all seven were within his grasp. And now that he had all of them, he could barely hold the anxiety that came from the thought of having Cherry back inside.

He took a deep breath then looked to the emeralds and raised his hands

"CHAOS EMERALDS! I command you open a portal to the other side!" as he yelled this the emeralds began to rise from the ground and began to spin. "So that I can see Cherry once more!" as he finished a portal quickly emerged in the circle and showed a endless realm filled with balls of light. Sub quickly looked down and gawked at the vastness of the other side

'Which is Cherry?' he thought as tried to reach in and tried to grab one. But then without him warning, a beam of energy skewed out from the portal and latched itself onto Sub.

"Yahhhhh!" he screamed out in pain as he felt like something was being squeezed out of his heart. Then something traveled through the beam into the portal as it glowed. Then a ball of light rushed out of it as the beam released him and let him fall to the ground. The ball slowly floated toward him and glowed even brighter as he began to reach for it as he weakly said

"Cherry?"

"STOOOOPPPP!" he quickly looked to his side to see Silver, his dad, the echidnas, and Vincent with his father rushing toward him. Then the light started to dim and form then into a girl with bunny ears and two bushy tails. Tears started to build up in his eyes as he watched her fall down to the ground. Sub quickly got to his knees and scotted toward her and wrapped her in his arms. Then the next thing he knew, Silver rushed to him and punched him in his face as he rolled back a couple feet. Leaving Cherry next to Silver's feet still sleeping. Silver then growled and started to walk toward him as he yelled out

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?" Sub quickly stood up and wiped the blood of his mouth as he yelled back

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" he said then reached for his hammer and tried to hit him. But stopped short when Silver physically held it from hitting his face

"Does the term 'rest in PEACE' mean anything to you?!" Silver barked back at him as he flung his hammer back a couple feet. The only reason he was mad was because Sub had a very small understanding on how the emeralds worked. He wasn't against bringing Cherry back, which is hypocritical of what he just said. But he only said it because Sub could have accidently brought back people that shouldn't see the light of day again. Then Sonic quickly ran toward his son and Silver, while everyone else looked to Cherry. Vincent then kneeled down to her and laid her head on his lap and gently patted her face.

"Uhhh..."

"Cherry can you hear me?" he asked as Cherry's eyes slowly opened and looked around

"Where am I?"

"Your back." Vincent responded. While on the other side of the portal Sonic was trying to hold Silver and Sub from trying to kill themselves.

"Guys stop!" Sonic yelled as Sub tried to swing his hammer at Silver again

"LET ME AT HIM, HE PUNCHED MY STINKING FACE!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YANK ON MY QUILLS!" Silver yelled then Sub pushed his dad out of the way and hit his hammer square in Silver's chest, causing him to clench his chest and skid closer to the portal

"FORGET YOU!" then as Silver got back on his feet the same beam of energy that helped Sub bring Cherry back zapped onto him.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed out in pain as everyone looked at him as something traveled through the beam. Then Silver was quickly thrown to the ground as he sneered out of pain. Nails and Yuki rushed to him and helped him off the ground as everyone watched the portal glow

"What just happened?" Nails asked as a ball of light with flames circling around it appeared out the portal. It began to glow and formed into a figure then dropped it onto the ground. As the flames began to rise to the sky and quickly swirled back down to the ground and formed a figure that looked like Silver but only made of fire and lava. Silver took one short glance at it and gasped

"Iblis..."


	18. Chapter 18: hero

Silver couldn't believe what was in front of him. Iblis, the monster he tried so hard to get rid of was now slowly walking toward him with a evil look on his face, indicating he was ticked at Silver for what he had done. As he got closer, Silver could see something behind him. Then he gasped when he realized what or who it was

"Blaze." he said in a silent voice as he quickly got on his feet then Nails put his hand on Silver's shoulder and said

"Silver don't your hurt." he shrugged his shoulder to get Nail's hand off him.

"Don't worry about me." He said to him then looked over at Shadow, Sonic, Vincent, and Sub. Glaring at Sub for a second then he spoke

"Guys get back to the city right now and get everyone far away from here." he said as he cracked his neck and knuckles. Then he waved his hand slightly and brought Blaze to him. he took one last look at her and cracked a small smile before he handed her to Nails

"When she wakes up, tell her I said thank you. And that she was truly a one in a lifetime friend." and with that he started to walk forward to Iblis. He had to face him, he felt like since he was the closest one out of all of them to put him down that he had a chance at survival. So he took a fighting stance as Iblis flickered his fingers and unleashed a wave of flames that rushed toward Silver. He quickly put out his hands and made a physic dome to protect him and his friends. Then he quickly looked over his shoulder and shouted at everyone

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"We can't just leave you" Sonic said

"RUN AWAY, THE PEOPLE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" then he raised his other hand and swung at everyone sending them flying towards the city "NOW GO!"

"SILVER!" Yuki yelled out before she and everyone else flew out of his range of sight. As the flames began to fade away Silver could see Iblis rushing toward him through the shield. Iblis the jumped into the air and punched the dome shattering it into hundreds of pieces that faded away before hitting the ground. Silver did a quick jump back then rushed forward and tried to punch him. But the instant his fist made contact with Iblis it started to burn. He then quickly recieted it and held on to it with his other hand as blew on it and sneered with pain. All while Iblis laughed at him

"And here I thought that you were smart. Just because my form is different doesn't mean I'm not as hot." Silver gasped then waved his burnt hand as he looked at him

"You can talk?"

"Oh I can do so much more than that you stupid hedgehog." then he quickly flickered his hand and made a ball of lava and threw it toward Silver. Silver immediately jumped into the air and swerved to avoid it. But he didn't get far enough away as a little bit of the lava hit his leg and made him scream out in pain as the lava started to burn the side of his leg. He quickly waved his hand and pushed the lava off and grasped his leg while he descended to the ground and willowed in his pain. Iblis laughed as he looked at Silver squirm in pain. Then he snapped his fingers and lit Silver's other leg on fire making him yell out in pain as Iblis laughed even harder and crouched down to him

"You know I once consider you my equal, but to be honest this is just disappointing." Then he stood up again and pointed his finger at Silver's right arm and immersed it in flames crisping his arm into ashes. Silver kept screaming out in pain as Tears began to fall down his face causing white streaks to emerge on his face as the tears carried away some of the ash on his face. Iblis chuckled one last time before he pointed his finger on Silver's forehead and evilly said

"It's time to end this."

**Near the edge of the city**

Sonic and company landed on their backs and grumbly stood up. All except Sub and Cherry, since one was sleeping and the other was coming to grips with the fact that this was all his fault.

Sonic then took a deep breath and dusted himself off and looked to his friends

"Shadow, Vincent come on we have to go help him."

"Shouldn't we do what he said, plus I think that he's win..." Vincent started to say, but as he finished a big scream echoed from the wasteland as flames could be seen being shot to the sky.

"Yeah that sounds like winning." Sonic said sarcastically

"Well what are we waiting for? I personally want some revenge for what he did to me." Shadow said as he looked to his stone hand. Vincent sighed then said

"I don't want to die young." then he clenched his fist and looked to the wasteland "But I can't turn my back on a friend." then with that the two hedgehogs and hedgebat started to run back to the wasteland to go help Silver as the kept sound of screams kept echoing from their destination.

Sub didn't want to join them, it wasn't that he didn't want to help Silver far from it. It was just this was all his fault and he'd probably screw up again. All he was, was a big a failure in his eye

Meanwhile Cherry had awaken and Yuki was busy bringing her up to speed on everything that had occurred, all while Cherry shivered. She was only shivering because when Sub brought her back he didn't account for her being naked and needing clothes. So Yuki seeing she was cold took off her sweat jacket and gave it to her. It was a little big on her but it would do for now as she walked over to Sub and knelled down to talk to him

"Sub?" she asked as he turned his head slightly to look at her. It looked like he had barely any energy, but he only putting up this act because he thought about how he single handedly brought heck into the world. She sighed then placed her hand on him

"Thank you for bringing me back." she said as she tried to hug him but got quickly shoved off. Then she just looked at him with a look that said 'why did you do that?' . But she knew very well why he did that and so said the only thing she could think of

"There's no way you could've known that this was going to happen." Sub looked like he wasn't listening. That made Cherry mad as she raised her hand and slapped him across the face

"OW!" he said as he rubbed his face and Cherry shook her hand a little to soothe her rist from that slap.

" What the heck!" Sub fired back as Cherry pointed her finger in his face and sad

"STOP IT ALREADY! So you made a mistake big whoop! The Sub-sonic I know wouldn't be laying here feeling sorry for himself, he would be out there with his dad trying to help fix this problem."

"Yeah trying then eventually failing." then she slapped him again but even harder

"I said stop that! Now get up and be the hero you've always wanted to be or I'll just have to stay here and keep slapping you until you DO!" Sub could tell her from her tone of voice she was serious. That made him chuckle a little as he stood up and looked down to her with a confident grin

"Your right, thank you Cherry for knocking some sense into me." He said as he rubbed his face "Quite literally." She chuckled then stood up and pointed to the wasteland

"Go be hero, I'll be right here waiting for you." Sub nodded then looked into Cherry's blue eyes and said

"Before I leave there's something I need to do."

"What's that?" she asked as he brought his hand behind Cherry's back and gently pushed her toward him and kissed her. All while Nails and Yuki watched them and grinned

"Aww it's about time." Yuki said as they separated and looked into each others eyes for a spilt second before Sub ran off toward iblis. Cherry just stood there motionless as a small grin formed on her face. She had dreamed about that moment for so long and couldn't believe that it just happened. But never the less she shook off her dumbfounded look and yelled out to Sub

"GO GET HIM!"


	19. Chapter 19: super sub

"It's time to end this." Iblis said as he pointed his finger at the wounded Silver and let out a maelstrom of flames from the tip. Silver quickly flinched his left arm up to shield himself and clenched his eyes shut, very well knowing that nothing he could do would stop the pain he was about to feel. He sat there for a couple seconds waiting for the flames to hit and then he realized something. He wasn't burnt or on fire, which he should've been already. He slowly moved his arm out of the way and opened his eyes to see a stone figure forcefully pointing Iblis's arm into the air.

"You aren't dead yet Shadow?" Iblis said in a growl as he tried to free his arm

"I will never die by anyone's hands and now it's about time I finished what I started!" he said then quickly pointed his hand at what was Iblis's torso "CHAOS SPEAR!" at that moment a long spear of energy struck Iblis and forced him back a couple yards and left Shadow standing there with a disembodied arm made of that he threw to the ground and stepped on.

"If you want to get up then I'll give you five seconds" he said Iblis who was on the ground reforming the arm he had lost as Shadow turned and looked down at Silver to assess how hurt he was

"Wow you look bad." he said as Silver glared and struggled to get to his knees

"I thought I told you and everyone else to get out of here!" Silver said in a grumble as Shadow shook his head

"I don't take orders very well." he said then turned back to Iblis who was back on his feet and flaming with anger. "Plus I need show that butt over there what happens when you mess with me." Shadow finished then cracked his neck and glared at Iblis before he charged him and locked arms with him, while Sonic and Vincent ran to Silver and picked him up by his shoulders and started to quickly jog over to the still opened portal.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked as he bore through the pain coming from his burns.

"Fixing you up and getting the emeralds." Vincent said as they kept running. Meanwhile Iblis and Shadow were still head locked in their battle as each of them tried to force the other to the ground. Iblis began to get irritated at how much resistence he was putting up and yelled in anger to him

"We've played this game before, and we both know how it's going to end!" flames began to burst out iblis as Shadow kept his ground and didn't even so much as finch of pain anywhere. Since he was made of stone the flames really couldn't hurt him, in fact the only thing that Shadow found the tiniest bit discomforting was the intense light that came from the flames that made his eyes squint slightly. As the stalemated battle ragged on Vincent, Sonic, and Silver had reached the portal. Vincent put out his hand and made an emerald rush toward him.

"Woah Vinny when did you learn how to do that?" Sonic asked as Vincent put the emerald on Silver's chest

"Couple days ago from training with my dad. Chaos regen!" Silver then glew a little as new flesh formed replacing the burnt pieces of his body as he stood up and looked at Vincent

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Vincent said as all three of them looked to the portal which was begin to violently swirl out of control and shrink.

"That can't be good."

"Neither is that." Silver said as he pointed to Shadow who was beginning to show signs of struggling as he began to kneel down on one knee and began to be overpowered by Iblis. Silver quickly looked over to Vincent and told him to grab the other emeralds from the portal.

"But look at the portal it's starting to destabilize, who's to tell if do that that it won't cause something worse to happen."

"Something worse than Iblis?" Sonic asked rhetorically as Silver glared at Vincent and quickly yelled

"We don't have time for this and those emeralds could be our only gambit move against him and he hasn't realized it yet!"

"Yeah." Silver gasped when he heard that. Then he slowly turned around and saw Iblis behind him with the other six emeralds in hand "You think I'm that stupid Silver?" He said as he juggled them. The three hedgehogs quickly looked over at where Iblis previously was and saw Shadow in chucks on the ground as he tried to drag himself over to Iblis. Silver quickly looked back to Iblis with a puzzled look on his face as he wondered how he got them all without anyone noticing

"How did you?"

"Nothing's faster than flames, NOW DIE!" he yelled out with anger as the remaining six emeralds fused into him and made six tentacles made of flames grow out of the ground that started to rush toward them. Silver quickly dodge the two that came rushing toward him and Sonic did the same. Unfortunately Vincent got caught by one and began to scream out in pain as the tentacle burned into his skin. Shadow looked in horror as his son was tortured. Then he growled out as pointed he pointed out the only arm he had left and yelled

"YOU CREEP! CHAOS BEAM!" a big red beam quickly rushed out of his hand and hit Iblis cauing him to loosen his grip on Vincent making him fall to the ground causing a lot of dust to get into the air.

"Vincent!" Shadow yelled out as he got a small groan for a response.

"Vincent?" he asked as the dust began to settle revealing that Vincent was on the ground smoking as Sonic and Silver quickly rushed over to him and grabbed the emerald he had and regenerated him. As they did that Shadow looked around the wasteland for Iblis, then gasped as he pointed to skies and yelled out

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic and Silver quickly looked over at him then to sky to see Iblis floating with a giant multicolored fireball in hand as he snickered

"Nice shoot, but you were stupid to think I would actually stand around waiting to be shot at." he said to Shadow then looked to Sonic, Silver, and the newly fixed Vincent.

"Good bye." then with a swift motion of his finger quickly sent the fireball hurdling toward them. Sonic quickly got out of the way while Silver and Vincent did the same. But before the two could get out of the way they felt two flaming hands grab onto them and made them fall to the ground as the sound of snickering filled the air.

"YOU TWO ARENT GOING ANYWHERE!" Iblis said as the fire ball crashed down to them burning there bodies and casusing them to fall completely to the ground with dark brownish black smoking skins. That made Iblis laugh manically as he looked over to a horrorified Sonic

"Oh don't worry your next" he said then with the snap of his fingers sent a barrage of miniature fireballs rushing toward him. Sonic quickly started running and serpeteining the shots, iblis growled in anger then raised his hand to the air and made the fireballs go even faster and actually hit Sonic five times before he finally fell to the ground in front of Iblis. He quickly put up a wall of flames to make sure he couldn't escape as he pointed his fist toward Sonic's head

"So this how the great 'Sonic the hedgehog' dies." he said with a grin as Sonic looked up at what could be his reaper. Iblis grinned as he looked into Sonic's eyes, which almost reflected his life flashing in front of them.

"Hope you had a good life and I hope you see your wife " he said then chuckled before he charged up a one hit kill attack in his hand " Any last wor " he started to say before a great wind came rushing around the wall surrounding him and Sonic.

"What is..huufff..." he said in a gasp as the wind began to get more violent and eventually made the flames fade away as Iblis knelt to the ground struggling for air as he began to fizzles out. Sonic began to gasp for air but he wasn't as paniced as Iblis because he knew what was happening. Iblis kept gasping for air up until all the flames on his body disappear and his body cooled down to a stone like quality that made him completely still. Sonic was on the verge of suffocation before a blue blur ran in and quickly took him out of the vortex that had formed. Sonic took a deep breath then looked to his side and saw his savior and smiled

"What took you so long Sub?"

"Sorry." he said as he ran over to iblis and shattered him with his hammer. As the shattered chucks of him fell to the ground Sub noticed the emeralds were inside them and picked up the six that he took then looked back to his dad. "...Would've been here sooner but you know me I have a hard time of getting over my mistakes" he said then pointed one of the emeralds at his dad and regenerated the few burned parts of his body and watched him get to his feet. He then handed him the emeralds and took in a deep breath before he said

"Dad I just want to say I'm so sorry that this happened. I was carless and I wasn't thinking of the possibility of something bad happening and-" then Sonic put his hand on Sub's mouth and grinned

"It's ok alright Subby. It wasn't even really your fault it was mostly Silver's for reacting the way he did. But what really matters is that you fixed your mistake "Sonic said as he looked over at his hurt friends." come on we have to help them" Sonic said as he and Sub were about to run over to them before they heard the sounds of rocks rolling on the ground. They quickly turned around to see that same statue of Iblis gasping for air reassembled perfectly.

"What the-?" Sub began to say then was cut short when a dome of flames emerged and slowly converged on the statue. And when it finally hit the statue, it revealed a fully fixed Iblis with a ticked off look on his face.

"You really thought I was dead didn't you?" he said then quickly raised his hand then out of it came a flaming chunk of rock that lodge itself in Sub's chest that made him gasp out in pain before he began to fall to the ground. Sonic gasped then grabbed his son before he fell to the ground

"Sub, SUB!" he said as he shook him then watched him launch out of his hands from another shot from Iblis. Then another and another until he was next to Vincent with 13 rocks in him. Sonic's mouth was wide open as he stood dumbfounded at the sight of seeing his son his son basically shoot at.

"Sub..." he said sadly then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth

"YOU JERK!" then he charged Iblis with a furious look on his face with one of them emeralds he had on him pointed at him. Iblis then pointed his finger toward Sonic and shoot a small blue flame at him that caused him to fall on backwards and drop the emeralds that skid toward Sub and Vincent who layed there lifeless. Sonic quickly got up then furiously charged Iblis again only to have him punch him in the stomach and watch him blast out a fire ball at Sub and watch it explode, making sure that he was completely dead. Sonic watched it happen with a horrorified look on his face as he yelled

"NOOOO!" Then as the falmes went down to reveal that there wasn't anything there he started to cry as he slammed his fists to the ground. Iblis chuckled as he walked toward him and poked his finger on Sonic's head. Sonic's eyes shifted to look at him

"This looks very familiar Oh yes this is how Amy looked when I killed her." he said as watched Sonic's expression change to anger with tears rolling down his face. Iblis just grinned at that, he loved to see the expressions people made before they died by his hand.

"So any last words?" Sonic just spat in his face but it immediately dissolved into sand when it made contact. A surge of flames began to go through Iblis's finger that was a spilt second away from hitting Sonic. But in that spilt second something quickly swatted the finger out of the way and the flames spewed into the air. Iblis gasped as he saw something immediately teleport infront of him and hit him with a golden glowing hammer that launched him across the battle torn field.

"Butthole" Sonic heard a voice say as the sound of stones falling to the ground echoed behind him. He slowly got up and turned around to see a golden hedgehog that had torn cargo pants on with a hammer that glowed a golden aura. He sighed then grinned then said in a relieved voice

"Subby."


	20. Chapter 20: the immortal monster

Iblis slowly got up and snarled at Sub

"WHAT THE HECK DOES IT TAKE TO KILL ANY OF YOU?!" Sub just chuckled then pointed his hammer toward Iblis.

"Why don't you take a second crack at it?" then with a burst of flames Iblis charged him. Only to be hit by Sub's hammer and fly through the air like a softball

"What do you know I bagged me a homer!" Sub said as he started to walk toward Iblis. Before Sonic got on his feet and grabbed him by his shoulder

"You can't take him on by yourself."

"I'm not going to, I'm only gonna distract him while you and Vincent get Shadow and Silver back on their feet"

"Vincent?" Sonic asked then felt a something poke his shoulder

"Right over here." Sonic quickly turned around to see a super powered golden Vincent floating behind him. Then from a mile away flames began to violently burst out of the ground as something rose up and glared at the two hedgehogs and hedgebat

"FORGET PLAYING AROUND, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT ALL YOUR ASHES BURN!" Iblis yelled out as Sub glared back at him.

"Vin give my dad the power, I'll keep this joker busy while you get the other two up."

"Wait Sub are you sure you can." Sonic started before his son looked over his shoulder and winked at him to say 'trust me' then zoomed off into the air leaving the hedgehog and hedgebat behind him

"Well lets hurry up Sonic, I don't think he'll be able to keep him occupied for long." Vincent said then jumped back a little when Sonic abruptly put his hand on him and absorbed enough of his chaos energy to go super. Sonic took a deep inhale after his body had readjusted to being super once more

"It's been awhile since I've done this..." he said remembering the countless times he did this. Then he looked over to Vincent and raised his brow "...What are you waiting for Vinny for get them back on their feet." Vin just nodded in response then rushed to his father while Sonic rushed to Silver. Meanwhile with Sub, he rammed his way into iblis and slammed him back down to the ground.

"Wow I thought you'd be tougher." that only made Iblis madder as he shot out dozens of fireballs that Sub just swerved and dodge. Then Iblis got really mad and charged up one his fireballs and made about twenty feet in diameter before he finally launched it. Sub just chuckled and got into a position where the top of his hammer was pointing to the ground. Then just as the ball was about to hit him he swung his hammer and caused the ball to bounce back toward Iblis and hit him. Then the fire faded away to show Iblis still standing but holding onto his sides. As it turned out that actually hurt a little, it wasn't the flames it was just the impact that hurt him. Sub just grinned when he saw that he hurt him

"Hey, can you actually fight?" Sub asked as Iblis shot a glare at him "'Cause I feel like I'm hitting a training dummy that my mom made for me." Iblis just yelled out in anger as his flames grew more intense with the scowl on his face. He rushed toward Sub fist first going as fast as he could. Sub just stood there waiting for him, while he kept his hammer pointed to the ground.

"And if he hits this one he makes the champsionship." he whispered to himself before Iblis got to him. Then Sub socked him in the face causing him to spin out into the opposite direction and hit the ground about 30 yards away. Sub brought his hand to the side of his mouth and yelled

"FORE!" he chuckled to himself then jumped into the air and quickly flew over to where Iblis landed. But he was surprised to find that he wasn't in the newly formed crater that he made

"Huh? Where'd my ball g..." he was cut off short when Iblis wrapped his arm around Sub's neck causing him to choke. Iblis took deep angry breaths as he tugged his arm tighter around his neck.

"Enough games, this time you die for real." he said in a mono tone, being that at this point he was beyond screaming mad and just plain . But he was surprised that he wasn't hearing the usual gasping that came from choking someone, instead in it's place was laughter

"You pathetic excuse for a monster." Sub said in a rough voice as he looked at him from over his shoulder "I can't believe I was ever scarred of you." Iblis growled then drew arm even tighter as Sub took in one big gasp

"I'll show you pathetic." he said as he drew back his hand and made it flare up with blue fire. Then with one small chuckle he rammed his fist into Sub's back causing it to burn intensely as Sub cringed and tried to hold back a scream. Iblis kept burrowing his hand further and further into his back intensifying the burn as Sub struggled to deal with the pain. Iblis chuckled at his pain then unwrapped his arm around his neck and in a bust of flames pushed him forward toward the ground.

"I gotta admit it's been fun kid but..." he said as his right hand intensified the flames on it into a tiny but powerful fireball. "Time to die!" then just as he pointed his finger at Sub to fire his shoot, he kicked him the leg and made him shift a little to make him shoot his shoulder. Sub screamed out in pain as Iblis got his balance back and glared at him

"Still a little fight in ya...?" he asked rhetorically as he kicked Sub hard in the side causing him to yell out more as he rolled on to his back. Then he stomped one foot onto Sub's torso to hold him down as he charged up another fire ball while he watched Sub squirm with pain. Then out of the blue for no apparent reason he began to laugh. This just ticked Iblis off, because he was really starting to enjoy his screams. So he tried to dig his foot even further into Sub's torso which momentarily made him stop, but then he just started up again. This just ticked him off even more as he glared at him and asked

"Why are you laughing?" He asked angrily as Sub weakly pointed behind him

"Because..." he started to say as iblis turned behind and gasped at what he saw "...You have to deal with them now." behind him was super Sonic, super Shadow, super Silver, and lastly super Vincent all of which had off looks across their faces.

"Hehe your dead." Sub said as Iblis glared back at him and was about to through down his fireball before in a instant Sonic appeared infront of him and punched him away from Sub.

"Mess with my son, you mess with me." he said as he helped up his son and was a little horrified to see him brusied and bleeding.

"You ok?" then just as he asked Iblis came charging back toward Sonic only to have Vincent and Shadow appear in front of him.

"Get out of my WAY!" he said then pushed out his hand to unleash a barrage of flames that lasted a total of two seconds before he felt a dual kick from both of them coming from behind him.

"Vincent just like we practiced." Shadow ordered his son as he nodded to his father who at that point rose his hand and concentrated some of his power the tips of his fingers making tiny red balls that he threw toward the downed Iblis. Then Vincent quickly put out his hands and yelled out

"Chaos multi-bolt!" then a dozen powerful shots of multicolored energy followed with sparks rushed toward the balls and when they made contact made them explode and sent Iblis through a barrage of blasts. While the two black hedgehogs (and one of them being half bat) battled the creature made of flames, Sonic was helping Sub by healing him. Once the last of his bruises and that big hole through his shoulder and torso was fixed up he looked to his dad and thanked him

"No thanks needed, but now we have to figure out a plan to get rid of him."

"Well I already have a plan."

"And would that be?" he asked as Sub pointed over to the shrinking portal

"The portal if we can get him back in it and seal it quickly then he'd be gone forever."

"And also any chance of possibly brining back your mother." Sonic stated as Sub looked at him. He did have a point, a weak point but a point none the less.

"I know, but I think she would've wanted me to live in a better world." Sub said in a serious tone, because he knew in his heart that that is what she wanted, and so did Sonic.

"Your right, but I gotta question." he said as he looked back at Vincent and Shadow who were starring down a now ragging Iblis who started to hit them with a barrage of fire blasts.

"How are we going to move a flame toward 'water'?" then out of nowhere a voice came and said

"Oh I have a thought." both Sonic and Sub weren't surprised by who the voice belonged to as he appeared by their side

"And what would your thought be Silver?"

"I can push him in there." he said simply as Sonic and Sub looked to him like he was stupid.

"I didn't mean literally, I'm going to use my psychokinesis and drag him there if I have to."

"Oh well simple enough if you can handle it." Sonic said as Silver glared at Iblis

"It's not matter of if but now." and with that he rushed toward the battle between the monster and the two hedgehogs who were holding their own pretty well

"THIS IS STINKING IRRIATATING...!" he yelled out as he began to burn with furious flames as he rushed forward towards them "IT'S TIME TO END THIS STUPID FIGHT!"

"Oh only because you asked so nicely." Silver said as he put out his hands and stopped Iblis right in his tracks and wrapped him in a blue aura that contained him.

"What's going on?"

"Me that's what." Silver said as he flung Iblis through the air and hit him on a giant boulder then he flung him again and made him hit the ground. Then he kept repeating those same actions making him grunt and actually feel pain. Then just for fun he hung him upside and put him next to Vincent and Shadow

"Get your last shots in because I'm gonna send him back to heck." Silver said as grins went across Vincent's and surprisingly Shadow's face. But before Vincent could even raise his hand up Shadow rushed up and hit Iblis with a barrage of punches. Iblis had no choice but to take it, but that didn't stop him from cursing out Shadow. That made him chuckle as he grabbed his son's hand causing sparks to fly between the connection. Vincent began to feel weak as shadow rose up his hand and glared at him

"Chaos beam." he said solemnly as a wide beam unleashed itself on Iblis breaking him down into a hollow ashy rock and almost hitting Silver.

"Hey watch it!" Silver said narrowly missing the beam as Shadow let go of his son's hand and let him fall to the ground. Vincent's golden gleam was starting to fade as he took in deep breath; he was drained like his dad used him as a battery. Before Silver brought Iblis to the now drain sized portal, he looked over at Sonic and Sub and asked them

"Either of you want a hit?" he was pleasantly surprised when both of them shook their heads as they walked over to the portal

"No let's just end this." Sonic said as he flew over to one side of the portal as Sub did the same. Then they shot some energy into the portal increasing It back to it's original size as Silver flew over with Iblis in his grasp. Just as he placed Iblis over the portal, he took one last glare at him

"Suffer in heck." then he released his grip and let him fall head first into the portal. The instant the last of his body was in the portal, Sonic and Sub put up their hands and said

"Chaos emeralds lend us your power, help us seal this portal!" then as soon as they finished their chant the energy from the portal began to travel into their hands and dissolve into their bodies causing the portal to rapidly shrink. Then sub struck a grin as the portal shrunk down to the size of a pea, they were going to win until.

"RRRRRAAAGGGGGHHH!" a weird screeching yell erupted from the portal just as it was near closing. That made everyone except Sub and Sonic cover their ears as it kept pounding its way through the air. Sub couldn't help but cringe from the screeching noise as he kept his concentration on sealing the portal, but (yes you guessed it) then tiny sparks started to quickly erupt out of the portal keeping it from fully sealing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sonic asked as he Sub desperately tried to seal the portal on whatever was coming through it. But in a flash of flames the five hedgehogs were pushed far away from the portal. Then in a swirl of flames a lava rock monster sprouted out of the portal burning with a eerie white flame complemented with casual red flames. The five hedgehogs struggled to get on their feet as they saw the monster that had emerged in front of them, and none of them questioned who it was

"Iblis..." Silver said as glared at him, then he noticed something at the base of him. Thousands of tiny white balls swirling into him, almost as if they were

"Oh my god." Silver said as everyone looked to him. "He's using the souls from the other side like gas on a flame." everyone gasped out in horror as they came to the immediate realization that he was right. Now not even the dead were free of his wrath, and the living were well on their way for his torture. Which left the five hedgehog asking one question

"How are we going to stop him?"


	21. Chapter 21: nothing lasts forever

Iblis reappearance shook the world into fierce quake that would make even the sturdiest of buildings rumble down to the ground and make even the smallest amount of water to shake violently like a tsunami wave. The eternal flame had grown so large that everyone around the world could see him, from the mountain peaks of Angel Island to the luminescent lights of new tech city, or it should be said dimming lights. The people of the city were going into a panic in the streets

"IT'S IBLIS!"

"HE'S RETURNED!"

"AND WORSE THAN EVER!" everyone quickly started to get erratic and start stealing from the shops that lit up the same strip that our hero's went through before they left. Fires began to start as people got careless when trying to drive out of the city. But through all this chaos stood the city's hero on his jet board, looking disappointed that the people of his city would be so quick to do this. Then just before he was about to jump into action he heard a tiny cry pierce through the crowd of people. Blackhawk looked down to the scene at hand to find a little girl with brown hair that barely touched her shoulders with a older boy with the same brown hair but not as long nearly getting trampled.

"Come on you gotta get up." the boy said to the now weeping girl

"But I want mommy and daddy." the little girl said through her tears as she wiped them off her eyes

"I know you do." the boy said as he hoisted her up into his arms "But we have to find them first." she quickly wrapped her arms around him, seeking security from him. The boy quickly started to jog forward through the chaos that was before them and tried to look for somewhere safe. Blackhawk looked to them with empathy, they knew what was important unlike a lot of these people. So he quickly rode down into the city and maneuvered his way through the chaos and yelled out at the top of his lungs

"EVERYBODY STOP!" immediately all eyes were on him as he caught his breath

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, at the first glimpse of danger this is what you guys do?" he said in a disappointed tone as some of the crowd slugged their heads down in disappointment. Blackhawk looked through the crowd and pointed out those same two children that he saw from above. "Now those two kids have the right idea, their trying to look for cover instead of being hysterical like you guys." then he did a quick kick on his board that made something pop out of it and into his hand. Then with a quick press of a button the streets began to rumbling making people rush for the sidewalks. Large sections of the streets began to rise reveal stairs that lead far below the city to emergency bunkers.

"Everyone into bunkers, NOW!" and with that everyone began to rush down underground. Blackhawk didn't immediately go underground; he wanted to make sure everyone got to the bunkers before he did. Then just as the crowd began to thin down he heard something

"Wait they could still be out there!" he heard a woman say then saw her run out to the empty city.

"But they could already be in the bunker" a older man said as he ran to her

"But what if they aren't? I'd never forgive myself if he got them!" Blackhawk could clearly tell that she was a mother looking for her children. She looked familiar like he had seen her somewhere before. He gasped out of realization when it came to him, she looked like that young boy and young girl, she was their mother.

"Hey you two wait!" he said as he quickly rode over to them and stopped the mother in her tracks, making her mad

"Get out of my way I need to find my babies!" she yelled out trying to get around him but being cut off at every turn.

"Ma'am wait I've seen your children." she immediately stopped when he said that

"Wait REALLY!" she said anxiously as she clung onto his chest demanding a answer before her husband came and yanked her off him. Blackhawk dusted himself off then nodded

"Yes they first ones to go in, now please get to the bunker I don't want anyone to get hurt right now!" he said as he pointed them to the bunker. With no hesitation or doubt they rushed to the bunker and thanked him for telling them where their children were. Blackhawk put on a small smile; even in the face of certain doom he gave people hope and relief. Before he jet back to the bunker he looked towards Iblis with a scowl.

"Why is it that creeps like you just can't stay dead?" he asked to himself as he clenched his hand into a fist. Then his eyes began to wander away from Iblis and towards 5 golden dots, almost like 5 glimmering stars that shone so bright that they could be seen during the day. But he knew better, he knew what they really were. So with a smile and a quick nod he quicked his board into motion and flew to the bunker.

"Good luck Sub."

**Meanwhile at angel island**

The trees that hid the echidna ruins began to bend from the intense winds that came with Iblis. Knuckles on instinct ran to the master emerald to protect it from the fierce weather that was cascading around the island.

"What is the meaning of this?" Knuckles yelled to emerald as it began to glow then shot a small beam towards the sky behind him. He quickly turned around and shuddered with fear at what he saw.

"I-I-Iblis..." he said nearly trembling at the enormous size of the creature before him. His old wounds began to ache at the mere memory of that creature's strength.

"Ho-how can this be, I thought Silver took him out?" Knuckles asked to himself and to his surprise his question was answered. The master emerald began to glow fluorescently making Knuckles turn around to investigate the matter. He starred deep into the crystal clear gem to see something moving around in there. Upon his further investigation did he find out what it actually was, images of what had happened. He saw Sub with all the chaos emeralds, then him opening a portal, then finally Iblis clawing his way out that portal and back into this world. Knuckles gasped then looked back to the monster who appeared to be swatting something.

"What is he doing?" he wondered as he narrowed his eyes to see what he was trying to hit. He saw 5 tiny specks of gold that were rush around Iblis and a few were trying to strike him. Knuckles settle his eyes back to there normal focus and grinned "I see, he's trying to put out the only gleams of hope that we have." then he quickly turned to the master emerald and raised his hands up to it

"I'm not staying out of this fight." he said as he looked up at the enormous gem before him. "The seven are the servers, our hearts intensify their power. Oh great master emerald I ask this of you." he paused to take breath before he turned around one last time and pointed at Iblis "Please help this world by giving it's hero's the power to take down this abomination." then he waited for what seemed like endless minute for its response. Then with one breath he said but only one word under his breath "Please, help my friends." at the spilt second he finished his plea the master emerald began to glow brighter than before and began to spin. Then it sent a large wave of energy traveling faster than even Sonic himself toward the terrifying monster. Knuckles collapsed to the ground landing on his right fist as he caught his breath and clenched onto his chest. He could feel himself getting weaker with a build pain surfacing inside him. But of course he knew this was going to happen. On that day that he was but a inch away from death and his friend tails brought him home, the master emerald binded itself with Knuckles. The energy from the emerald could keep him alive for as long as he wanted to be, but there was a price. Knuckles could no longer go anywhere without the master emerald being somewhere close to him. In short he was like a lamp that needed a outlet, without the power there would be no light or in his case no life. He let out one big sigh before he rose his head with a grin and forced his body back so that he could lay his head on the emerald.

"Hehe you know I'll never understand why you kept me alive but I'm not complaining." he said as his eyelids slowly fell while he had a smile on his face.

"Go get him guys."

**Back with Iblis**

Everyone was scattering around him, Shadow and Vincent kept firing spears at him while Sonic and Sub distracted him. Iblis could only laugh at their simple attempts to stop him

"Enough of this." he said then cocked back his arms expanding off a large wall of flames. Sonic and the others quickly flew away from the flames, only being a inch away from it the whole time they were fleeing. Once the flames quickly went down Iblis went to work rapidly throwing fireballs at the four hedgehogs. Sonic and the others were having a hard time dodging his attacks, the souls he was burning seemed to be giving him a big boost in almost everything he has.

"Sonic...!" Shadow yelled out as he barely dodged another fireball, nearly smelling the odor of singed fur. "I don't think we can last much longer!"

"Oh come one Shads! We've been through worse!" Sonic said as he rushed up to one of the firballs and literally ran off it. meanwhile on the other side of them Vincent and Sub were staying very close to each other while the balls kept flying towards them.

"Dangit what's taking him so long!" Vincent yelled out in anger

"Well he did say it could be difficult."

"Yeah but he didn't say anything about taking his time with it." Sub just rolled his eyes at Vincent then diverged from him and kept sorting his way through the barrage of flames.

**Meanwhile on the ground**

Silver stood behind Iblis, glaring at him.

"This time I mean it, this the end." He said confidently then clenched his fists shut and took in a deep breath. Then he quickly put his hands in the air and gritted his teeth. Iblis was still firing his barrage of attacks and didn't even notice that his base was beginning to glow. The four hedgehogs in the air began to grin even shadow, which left Iblis confused.

"What are you so happy about?" he said as he ceased his attacks.

"THIS!" he quickly looked down to the portal and saw Silver raising his arms as far up as he could making the ground shake. Then Iblis began to glow intensely and begin to rise up from the portal. Iblis quickly started to react by shifting his arms downwards and producing twin streams of rolling flames. Sub quickly reacted gathered as much power as he could and did a supersonic boost and flew like a golden arrow through one of Iblis's hand then quickly to the other making them crumble to nothing with the flames disappearing just as quick. Iblis screeched out in pain as he dealt with the pain that had just been inflicted to him. Sub quickly flew down to silver and got under Iblis and began to exert any and all energy he had left to try and thrust Iblis into the air. his dad and the two ultimate life forms saw what he was trying to accomplish and quickly rushed to his side and began to the do the same. Iblis began to rise into the air much like a rocket with golden thrust coming out the end instead of flames. The entire world watched in awe as the creature rose from the earth below to the skies above slowly dieing from the increasing lack of oxygen to maintain its flames. When they finally reached space Iblis struggled for air as all of his body became stiff and rock like.

"No I can't be defeated..." Iblis said with his last breath as the burning glow from his eyes finally died out. The five hedgehogs weren't hesitant as they powered for one last attack. Sonic kicked it off with a supersonic boost that broke Iblis into large chunks. Then Silver charged up a flat physic disc and threw it at the chunks slicing them in half and further making them smaller. Then Vincent and his father charged up chaos spears and launched them turning what was left of the monster into small boulder. The once immortal monster was now a small version of the asteroid belt, but Sub wouldn't let it stop at that. He charged up all his energy into his mother's hammer then quickly smashed Iblis into stardust and whisked him away into the solar system. Then he looked at one big reaming chunk, it was a fragment with Iblis's eye carved on it. he took in one big breath then cocked back his hammer

"Nothing lasts forever you monster, now die and burn in HECK!" then with the strongest wack he could produce, he knocked that piece into the sun so he could be certain he would burn. The five were breathing heavily as they smiled at the defeat of Iblis. With the last of his strength Sub raised his hand for a thumbs up and looked behind him at his father and friends. His father returned the gesture and chuckled

"You're so much like your mother." then his energy finally ran out and he turned back to his normal form. Then one by one everyone turned back to their normal forms and started crashing back to their home. They plummeted quickly to the ground looking like 5 shooting stars. Then out of nowhere the souls that were sucked out of the portal by Iblis rushed to the sky and cascaded around the five heroes. They wavered them down to the ground gently and laid them down on the ground and let them rest. Then they rushed back into the portal knowing that they were not meant for this world. All of them returned to the portal, all except 4 that stuck around the heroes. One of the souls that hovered over Sub and Sonic had a pinkish tint, while two behind it had a yellow and orange tint. The last was purple and hovered over Vincent and Shadow. It knew it wasn't meant for this world unlike the other three. The only reason it was there was rub against Vincent's cheek almost like it was rubbing a hand over his face. Then it flew over to shadow and gently landed on his lips like it was giving him a kiss. Finnaly it rushed over to the portal and returned back to where she belonged. Vincent said something in a whisper that no one really heard, but it sounded like 'mommy'. Then the three souls that remained slowly hovered toward Sub and Sonic's chests and in a flash of light were restored to their physical form and laid there with them.

**Sorry that this chapter ended weirdly but it'll make sense in the next one (which is the last one, finally!)**


	22. Chapter 22: absolution

The world stood in silence as they looked to the skies and saw the big hole in the dark clouds that had but not seconds ago saw Iblis vanish into. The same questions went through the minds of everyone in the world

'What happened?'

'Is he finally gone?'

'What were those five golden specs?'

Only less than a handful of people actually knew what had just happened. Knuckles looked at sky and saw ripples of sun shine come through, almost like a omen come to say that what needed to be done was done. That the monster born of flames had finally left this world. He chuckled briefly before he took in a deep breath and rubbed the area around his heart where most of his pain was.

"Good work guys." then his eyelids finally shut and he started to get some much needed R

For the rest of the handful of people in Crisis city, they began to rejoice and dance in the streets. Iblis the burden they had had to deal with for years was finally gone and they were certain that he would never come back again with the five that defeated him around. While everyone celebrated Yuki, Nails, Lily, and the others were huddled up in her father's shop waiting for Blaze and Cherry to wake up. Nails was leaning near the door outside looking at the horizon, wishing that he stuck around to knock a few into Iblis. But his responsibility was to keep his sister safe first and anything else second. He kept tapping his foot, getting antsy at this point. Then he noticed something, if Silver, Sub, Vincent, and their dads beat Iblis and were in their super forms, shouldn't they be back already? Then he started to think about if something happened to them, if Iblis had taken them down along with him. All this worrying started to make him antsier and stir crazy until the point where he finally decided. He stopped leaning on the door and began to run into the city and out to the wasteland. When he got there he needed a quick second to catch his breath. Just like his dad he wasn't much of a runner, but he was loyal to his friends just like him to. After he caught his breath he began to scan the area, looking for anything that would lead him to who he wanted to find.

"Come on you guys where are you?" he said not even wanting the thought of them being dead crossing his mind. He kept looking around, double even triple checking the corners of his eye before he saw a small glimmer of color that didn't belong there. He quickly gasped then ran over to where he saw the speck of color and saw it increase and eventually form into bodies. First there was one visable body then two, four, eight? That didn't make sense, he knew for a fact that there was only suppose to five hedgehogs out here, how could there be more? When he arrived right next to the bodies he was amazed at what he saw.

"What the..." he said as he looked at the bodies that laid on the cracked ground. One thing that really amazed him was how everyone barely had a scratch on them but could be clearly seen as going through battle due to Sub's and Vincent's torn clothes and some minor scrapes on everyones shoes or the fact that Shadow wasn't stone anymore, he was his regular fleshy self. But those were only minors to the thing that was freaking him out. The other three people next to his friends, he knew them. Well kinda, just like Sonic told Sub stories of his adventures so did Knuckles tell Nails his stories. And in those stories he told him about the friends he made with Sonic and Tails. Those three people were his father's friends, and not only that but parents to some his friends. "Amy, Cream, and Tails?" he said as he knelt to investigate. There was no doubt that was them, Cherry took a lot of her parents traits and could easily be identified as their daughter. Amy was as easier to identify, since she was right next to her son hugging him. he chuckled a little as he whispered out the phrase: 'momma's boy'. Now he came at a small stalemate, how should he wake them up? He hummed silently as he thought, then came to his conclusion as he laughed in his throat. He quietly made his way to Vincent and Shadow, noticing that Vincent was smiling slightly. He must've been having a good dream or something. He gently repositioned their arms, Vincent's pointing at Cream, Tails, and Silver. While Shadow's pointed at Sonic, Sub, and Amy

"Oh this will be memorable." he said silently as he cocked his fists back and punched Shadow and Vincent in their stomachs instantly shocking them awake in the most painful of ways. This caused a reflex in them that made them shoot out their chaos spears, accidentally hitting the others awake.

"OW!" they all said in near unison while Shadow and Vincent clenched their stomachs.

"Ah geez and I was having a great dream!" Vincent whined as Shadow tried to calm himself as he took a deep breath.

"That has to be one of the most painful ways I've ever woken up." he said then looked over to his son and patted him on the shoulder. Vincent looked to his dad with an eyebrow raised as he watched his dad smile at him, something he hadn't seen him do "You did good kid." that almost brought a tear to Vincent's eye as he sat up right and nudged his dad's arm

"You weren't half bad out there either dad, mind teaching me some of those moves?" he asked with a chuckle

"Humph you know it Vin."

"Ouch guys." Sub said as he rubbed his shoulder on the ground and looked at them along side his father

"Yeah do you always wake up like that?" Sonic asked as Shadow just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that question.

"Guys could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Amy said as Sonic and Sub looked at her and apologized and let her go back to sleep. Then they realized who they just saw as they quickly turned their heads back at Amy and stared at her for a couple seconds

"Mom!"

"Amy!" they both shouted as Amy giggled then got up and looked at her men

"Hi guys long time no see huh?" she said jokingly before she was clutched into a tight hug.

While on the other side of them Silver was just shrugging off the shock.

"I've woken up in worse ways before."

"Really like what." Tails asked

"Yeah what? Did you get burned awake or something?" Cream asked as Silver looked over to them

"Actually I was sleeping on some unstable floor of a building and it collaps-wait YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Yeah." Tails said like it wasn't a big deal.

"But how?"

"Well it's like this. We were one of the many souls that Iblis sucked into himself to burn into a power source."

" It was awful, if there is a heck then it must feel a whole lot like what we went through." Amy added on as Sub and Sonic let go and listened to their story

"But when lifted Iblis away from that whole you made to the other side we were freed. And when you guys pulverized him into a thousand pieces and passed out we brought you here and touched you and here we are." Tails finished off answering all the questions they had. It was all true since they knew from Cherry that if a soul touches a living being it becomes a person again. But one question did enter the mind of one hedgehog

"Wait if that's all true then where's my mom?" Vincent asked as they looked at him and knew instantly who his mother was.

"Your Vincent?" Tails asked as he nodded to his question

"Wow you really do look like your father." Cream added being that Rouge told them that when they were dead.

"I can answer this." Amy said as she looked over at Vincent with a look that said she didn't have good news. "Your mom didn't want to come back. She thought that since she died of natural causes that she shouldn't come back. As for us she kept saying that since we were murdered that we deserve a second chance. I'm sorry to say that she's not coming back." she said expecting Vincent to be sad. But shockingly he wasn't, he wasn't even looking her in the eyes "Uh Vincent?"

"Huh?"

"I just told you your mom's not coming back."

"Huh?" this was odd it seemed like he was in a trance. She leaned over to Sub and asked him if he was special

"No, least he didn't say." he said as his eyes coasted south then he quickly turned around and covered his eyes

"Sub?"

"Mom please cover yourself!" he said making her look down at herself realizing she was naked

"OH MY!" she said as she covered herself making Cream realize the same thing that her friend realized. "I FEEL SO EMEBARASSED wait a minute YOU BIG PERV!" she yelled at Vincent as he snapped out of his trance

"Huh what happened?" he asked stupidly as his father shook his head low in disappointment as he stood up with his son and everyone else. Before they headed back Sub took off his pants and handed them to his mother so that she could cover up. Seeing that Shadow punched him on the shoulder making him whine a little before he asked what he wanted. He just pointed to his pants and then to Cream. He still didn't know what he meant

"Oh will you just take off the pants and give them to the lady over there?"

"Geez could've said it nicer than why didn't ya?" he said as he shook off his pants and handed them to Cream who thanked him and tried not to laugh at his tighty whities. Then they started heading back to the city, looking forward to the free future they had just made. Each of them having there own dreams of their future

Vincent and Shadow dream of making up some of the lost time they have since Shadow was trapped for so many years

Sonic and Amy dream of spending every second loving each other and their son. And maybe even making a new child while they're at it

Tails and Cream dream of raising their girl right and helping the people of the world

Sub dreams of absolving people problems and to run around the world just like his father did long ago. It's the least he could do for almost ending the world. And when he's not helping the world, maybe hanging out with his 'friend' Cherry

And as for Silver, his dream of an absolution has come true. Iblis is gone and the world is at peace. So his dream? His dream is to cherish every second he now has with blaze till the day he dies and make sure that no matter how small that he will absolve any problem his city faces or that of his friends

Who helps you fix your problems? Who helps you when you're down? Who helps you when someone dies? Your friends, never forget that because they'll always be by your side just like these guys will always be by theirs

**The end**


End file.
